Ginny Weasley and the Many Layers of Untruth
by happyhoof
Summary: The Hat was removed from her head, revealing a shocked student body. Applause started slowly, and McGonagall pressed gently on Ginny's back to get her moving. Ginny looked up at the woman with wide eyes. McGonagall had already schooled her face into what was supposed to be a calm and reassuring look. She nodded and Ginny shakily made her way to the Slytherin table.
1. Chapter 1: Year One

**Disclaimer: This world belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm merely playing in it. I am making no money off of my writing at all.**

 **Author's Note: Hi, guys! This is my first every fanfiction! This story is mostly outlined and I hope to finish within three months. However, I've got a couple of characters giving me a hard time about where they think they should be versus where I planned them to be. I hope to write an interesting story. Currently, it is pretty tame, as I am starting with Ginny Weasley's first year of school. The story will span several years of her life, however, and things will get much darker and mature fairly quickly. I may have to change the rating at some point, we will see. Reviews are appreciated, as I have never done this before! Thanks a bunch!**

Ginevra Weasley was one tough eleven year old, if she did say so herself. And she did. She was the youngest of seven, and the only girl. Daily survival in her crowded home demanded a certain level of physical, mental, and emotional fortitude. Ginny was more than up to the task. Despite this, she found she had one weakness. She absolutely could NOT talk to Harry Potter without sputtering like a fool and blushing scarlet every bloody time.

Harry was spending what was left of the summer with at The Burrow, and Ginny found herself drawn to him in a way she'd never felt before. She wanted to be near him, to speak to him, to get to know him. Yet, every time she attempted, she ended up fleeing in utter embarrassment. Of course, tonight the dinner, rowdy as usual, was focused entirely on the brief altercation between her Dad and Lucius Malfoy at the book store. The entire family expressed indignation over that prat, Ginny included. As dinner drew to an end, Ginny slipped quietly up to her small bedroom to finish packing for Hogwarts. Usually, she would stay downstairs with the boys, maybe play a game of wizard's chess or exploding snap. Tonight, Ginny felt like being alone.

As she packed her things neatly away, she contemplated what Hogwarts would be like. Would she make friends? She wasn't very good with people. She was too aggressive, and very competitive. She was also, she had to admit to herself, a little spoiled. Not with material items, of course. She folded and tucked her thrift store robes into her well-worn trunk. Generally, though, Ginny got what Ginny wanted. She was the baby after all. She stacked her books neatly, and found an odd leather-bound book she didn't remember buying. Opening it, she found only blank pages, slightly yellowed with age. A diary, perhaps? Maybe her dad had bought it as a gift. He did things like that sometimes, generally asking her to keep quiet. Mum didn't like to spend any extra on unneeded items, especially at the beginning of the school year. She decided to make an entry. Grabbing a quill and inkpot, she perched on her bed and used her knee as a desk.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Ginny Weasley, and I am eleven years old. Tomorrow, I will go to Hogwarts for the first time. I am nervous and excited. I probably won't be able to sleep tonight!_

She paused, not sure what else to write about. Her words seemed to sink into the parchment and vanish, to her astonishment. The page was completely empty again! Brows furrowed, she watched as ink began to bleed back onto the page, forming words once more. They were not her words, however.

 _Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom. Hogwarts is quite an exciting adventure, to be sure._

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny gasped. What a neat bit of magic this was! She'd never heard of such a thing before.

She wrote, _What are you?_

 _I am a memory, of sorts. My creator wanted a way in which to keep his knowledge in the event that he was unable to pass it on,_ answered the diary.

 _Can you do magic still?_ Ginny asked.

The words spilled from the depths of the parchment, it seemed, as Tom the diary replied, _No. I can merely answer you. I can share information, I can give advice, and I can be a listening ear. A friend, even._

 _I could use a friend,_ Ginny admitted. _My brothers say that I'm not very likable._

 _Oh, you seem quite endearing to me, Ginny Weasley._

 _Thank you, Tom. I believe I will be able to sleep after all. I will write again after I've arrived at Hogwarts._ Ginny found herself smiling. This was an amazing book!

 _Sleep well, dear Ginny._

Morning came all too soon, and Mum was haranguing them all to hurry, hurry, hurry! Ginny was already dressed and ready to go. She'd hardly been able to eat as her anxiety returned. She'd spent her entire life stepping through that brick wall and watching her brothers leave her to go to Hogwarts and it was finally her turn!

She barely registered the passing time as they made it to the train station. Passing through the barrier, it felt like she was seeing the Hogwarts Express with new eyes. A sudden commotion brought her sharply back to reality.

"Mum, what's happened?" she asked. Molly Weasley was furious.

"The wall has been blocked!" she nearly screeched. "Ronald and Harry are still on the other side!"

"Now, calm down, Molly," Arthur tried, but Molly wouldn't be calmed. The train whistled. Molly pulled Ginny into a brief hug.

"Go ahead, dear. Your father and I will handle this. You need to board the train quickly now. Write me as soon as you're Sorted, dear!" Molly said hastily. Her dad kissed her quickly on the forehead, and they were both striding away. Another day, another crisis, Ginny thought. Putting it from her mind, she did as her mother said and boarded the waiting train.

Ginny tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and made sure to exude confidence, though it was only a façade. She was a witch, and a Weasley, and the world couldn't throw anything at her that she couldn't handle! The first compartment she came to was full of upper classmen, and she moved along quickly. It wasn't long before she found an empty one, and took a seat by the window. She had decided to read one of Lockhart's books on the way to school, to pass the time. She leaned back in her seat, using one leg to prop the heavy book on and leaving the other to swing back and forth. The very picture of casual confidence, she figured. She hadn't even gotten the first page read before the door slid open.

"May I sit here?" The girl was small, with large liquid blue eyes and ridiculously long wavy white-blond hair. She wasn't looking at Ginny, but gazing vaguely around the compartment.

"Of course," Ginny said. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Luna Lovegood," answered the impish girl, taking Ginny's proffered hand. Instead of shaking it, she pulled it closer to her face and examined both the palm and the fingers quite intensely. "You are an enigma, Ginny," she said, releasing the hand and taking a seat opposite Ginny. "Perhaps you've been playing near Hortling Branspiras?"

"Ah, no, I don't think—"Ginny sputtered, but the door was suddenly occupied again.

"Ginny! Have you seen Harry and Ron?" Hermione Granger, her long bushy hair nearly bristling with the witch's energy, stood in the doorway.

"No, I haven't. The barrier to the platform blocked them from entering. Mum and Dad said not to worry, they'd handle it."

"The barrier blocked them? That's completely unheard of. I must find a professor," Hermione swirled away again, disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared. The door slammed shut behind her.

Luna looked at the door momentarily before making eye contact with Ginny for the first time. Ginny quirked and eye brow at her, and Luna sighed. "Wrackspurts," she said wispily, making a vague open-handed gesture around her ears. For some reason, this struck Ginny as funny.

"Totally," she agreed, before giving in to a fit of giggles.

Ginny's first real view of Hogwarts took her breath away. Nothing, none of the stories told to her by her family and not even pictures in the books she had read, could have prepared her for the majesty of the castle. Ancient stone walls rose high above them, stone ramparts topping them like a royal crown. Candlelight shone out from all the visible windows, and tall towers stood above it all, seemingly surveying the world around them. Ginny Weasley was in love.

Waiting with the other first years in the huge entry way, Ginny felt as if her heart would pound right out of her chest. They were met by a tall woman with a stern face.

"Welcome, First Years," she said, her voice lilting with a gentle Scottish accent. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be escorting you the Sorting." Ginny felt as if she knew all about this professor already. As if sensing her thoughts, Professor McGonagall turned her gaze to Ginny. Her eyes widened for a moment with shock, and then she gave a very small smile. "A Weasley, then? Very well, let us all make way to the Great Hall."

As the huge doors opened and McGonagall led the way ahead of them, every first year stared around in amazement. The huge ceiling was open to the beautiful starry sky, with candles floating all around above them. A complicated charm, Ginny knew. It was still quite magnificent to behold. The group came to a stop at the head of the room, in front of a long table at which sat many teachers and the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was world famous, and not even his striking yellow robes with shimmering purple runes could diminish the power that he exuded. He regarded the first years with bright blue eyes that twinkled merrily.

On a stool at the head of the huge room was an old ratty wizard's hat, pointed by saggy. There seemed to be a large tear at the brim, which opened and began to—sing? Yes, the hat was singing. Ginny almost laughed at the absurdity, astounded that her family hadn't told her about a magical singing hat!

" _I know I'm not much to look at,_

 _I'm not a pretty cap._

 _But, as you'll soon find,_

 _Looks truly bear no mind._

 _You see, it's my sacred duty,_

 _To put you in your place._

 _I've got smarts, not beauty,_

 _So come to me with haste._

 _Do you go to sly Slytherin,_

 _The House of strong ambition?_

 _There to grow in power,_

 _Your life a blooming flower?_

 _Perhaps you are a Hufflepuff,_

 _Where you find the truly tough?_

 _Loyal, honest, and hardworking,_

 _Will you find out if you're worthy?_

 _Ah, brave and brash, a Gryffindor,_

 _Are you one of these proud number?_

 _Would you let danger find a friend,_

 _Without you there to stand against?_

 _Maybe you are a Ravenclaw,_

 _Wisdom and knowledge over all?_

 _Finding answers to life's query,_

 _Not always careful, your mind is busy?_

 _Always remember the Houses Four,_

 _Stand united at Hogwarts' door._

 _Against all calamity you will fight,_

 _Together as one, Houses unite._

 _So come to me, with open minds,_

 _I'll tell you where your likeness finds,_

 _Never mind that I'm too old and bent,_

 _There's never been a student wrongly sent!"_

Silence fell as the Hat ended its song, though only for a moment before the Hall rang with polite applause. McGonagall took her place beside the stool, and a long roll of parchment appeared in her hand. She began calling names. As each child was called, they would scamper up to the stool. The stern professor would place the dilapidated Sorting Hat upon the student's head, and the Hat would soon shout out which House the student belonged in. Ginny was positive she would be in Gryffindor. All of her brothers were, and her parents had been as well.

"Ginevra Weasley!" called Professor McGonagall. Ginny made her way to the stool, her shoulders straight and her head held high. She tossed her hair over her shoulder just as the Hat slid over her eyes.

" _Hmmm. A… Weasley, then? How peculiar._ " The Hat seemed to be speaking directly into her ear. Ginny wasn't certain if the voice was in her head or not. " _Quite a bit of bravery and determination, I see. Definitely some strong Gryffindor traits. However… That's simply not where you belong."_

"Excuse me?" Ginny muttered, almost silent. The Hat seemed to hear her fine, though. It chuckled.

 _"Oh, yes, I can see quite clearly what you expected, child. Your path lies elsewhere. You are not exactly who you think you are. But where to put you. You are very clever, knowledge has a lot of importance to you. Ravenclaw, perhaps? You could do quite well for yourself in Ravenclaw…"_

"I'm a GRYFFINDOR," Ginny hissed. The Hat ignored her.

 _"Truly a loyal heart, I see. Hufflepuff wouldn't suffer for having you. But is that where you will truly shine?"_ Ginny began to panic slightly. What was happening? She was a Weasley, so she was a Gryffindor! _"Ah, a Weasley, you say? Not exactly, my dear. You must listen carefully to me. Your destiny is fraught with danger. Your task will not be an easy one in the years to come. You will not understand at first, but child, the safety of the wizarding world falls on your young shoulders."_

"WHAT are you on about?" Ginny whispered fiercely.

 _"Nothing to concern yourself with right away child. Wars cannot be won overnight, and child soldiers should relish their youth for as long as they are given. Good luck to you… Gentiana Potter."_ The next word was shouted for the whole Hall to hear. "SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny couldn't move. The Hat was removed from her head, revealing a shocked student body. Applause started slowly, and McGonagall pressed gently on Ginny's back to get her moving. Ginny looked up at the woman with wide eyes. McGonagall had already schooled her face into what was supposed to be a calm and reassuring look. She nodded and Ginny shakily made her way to the Slytherin table. Every step of the way felt wrong to her. What had happened? She didn't look for her brothers at all, and she didn't notice the sharp stare of the Headmaster following her to the table.

"Now, with another successful Sorting under our belts, I must say only a few words. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason. Please avoid finding yourselves there for any reason whatsoever, students. I welcome all of you to another grand year at Hogwarts, and I hope that our First Years are guided by our older students with kindness." It seemed to Ginny that the old wizard's gaze paused at the Slytherin table for longer than necessary at this statement. "Without further ado, let's eat!"

Food appeared on the tables in that instant, but Ginny found that she wasn't particularly hungry. Something in her chest felt hot and tight. A knot, it seemed, was tangled just beneath her sternum. Gentiana… Potter. What in Merlin's beard was that supposed to mean? The heat from the lump in her chest seemed to radiate through her body. She pushed food around on her plate, unable to stomach more than a few bites.

What would her family think? Was she a Dark Witch? Why did the Sorting Hat call her Gentiana Potter? Potter?! What did this all mean? Ginny's thoughts ran wild as she played with her food. There were only two other girls, and four boys, that had been Sorted into her House with her. Seven baby snakes, she thought bitterly. "Hey," a voice pulled her out of her hateful thoughts. She looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, the boy Harry and Ron hated most. "Don't look so glum, Weaslette," he said. His voice wasn't unkind, despite the gibe. "Slytherin isn't nearly as bad as it's made out to be." Before she could answer, the feast was ending and she was being led to the dungeons with all the other Slytherins.


	2. Chapter 2: Year One

**Disclaimer: Any characters, settings, plot devices and the like that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from these writings. This is her world, I am merely playing in it.**

 **Author's Note: Hello again, guys! I'm still working out how to post and such. Sorry for any confusion. (I believe that I accidentally posted chapter one twice.) Hopefully I'm getting it figured out! Here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy the next installment of Ginny's adventure.**

Ginny was in a bit of a daze as she followed her Prefect to the Slytherin common room. The entrance was merely a stone wall, with little variation to mark it as different from any other wall in the castle.

"The password is 'Pure-Blood', don't forget it," grumbled the Prefect. He led them in. "First Years, girls' dorms are to the left and boys' are to the right."

Ginny looked around in curiosity, noting that the Slytherin dungeon was made long and low. At the far end was a giant fireplace that nearly took up the entire wall. From the ceiling hung glowing green lamps. The walls and floor were still stone, and the furniture was all elegant and expensive. There were several desks and tables along the walls, and many sitting areas with couches and comfortable chairs in groups of three or four. The largest sitting area was around the large fireplace.

"Are you okay?" a voice pulled her out of her reverie. Ginny noticed that she had been standing still for several minutes, unfocused. "Your face is flushed." The girl speaking to her was her age, and nothing short of stunning. Long, glossy black hair, glittering obsidian eyes framed by impossibly lush lashes, and perfect features all staring at Ginny with mild alarm.

"I'm… I am okay," Ginny answered with difficulty. "I just feel very hot."

"Oh, well why don't we go to our dorm and sit down for a moment. I'm Fiona Black." The girl led the way to the room that would be Ginny's home away from home for the next seven years. Inside was much cozier feeling than the common room. Each girl had a large canopy bed, with luxurious blankets and pillows in Slytherin green and silver. The stone floor was heavily carpeted, and they even had their own small fireplace. There were no windows, Ginny thought, with a slight feeling of claustrophobia. _Better get over that pretty quickly,_ she admonished herself. She went to the bed with her things on it and sat down.

"Thank you, Fiona. I'm not feeling well at all. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I heard. Quite the shock, that. Probably as bad as when my father Sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. You'll be fine."

"Much better than you could have done otherwise, I would say," came a voice from the third and last bed. Ginny looked over to see a girl she hadn't noticed before, lounging cat-like in the shadows with a magazine beside her. "Though coming from a family full of blood traitors, I am not entirely certain you are worthy."

"Excuse me?" Ginny sneered. Her vision was beginning to darken a bit, but she was never one to back down from a fight. "And just who are you?"

"I am Anastasia Selwyn." She rose from her bed, a tall, thin girl with rather sharp features and curly brown hair. She wasn't remarkably pretty or anything, but was obviously used to her name getting her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. Despite the fever raging through her, Ginny felt her temper rise at the unspoken challenge.

"I suppose you think that's important to me? What are you going to do with life, finish school and marry some other snooty Pureblood and breed him a little Pureblood brat while you live with an unhappy marriage and throw parties? Puh-lease. Your name is nothing but your own prison," Ginny said. All the while, she examined her nails as if giving the other girl her full attention was beneath her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go explore a bit."

Fiona followed her without hesitation. They went back to the common room, where Ginny found the nearest chair and sank into it.

"That was awesome!" Fiona gushed. Ginny gave her a weak grin.

"I hate bullies." She took a deep breath and realized that she was about to faint. "Fiona, I need…."

"Miss Weasley," a deep, smooth sound was calling her name. She thought maybe she ought to go to it. "Miss Weasley, I am taking you to the hospital wing this instant." She felt herself being moved onto a soft, flat surface and then she was floating. She tried to speak.

"It's so hot," she managed to whine.

"Stop whimpering, child." The voice was not kind. Ginny pulled herself further towards consciousness and managed to open her eyes. She was lying on a conjured stretcher and floating along beside what was obviously her Head of House. She had heard all the things she needed to know that Professor Snape was not a nice man. At the moment, he was looking ahead, his severe features scrunched in a scowl. She got the impression that it wasn't concern, but annoyance, written all over his face. His long black robes seemed to billow out around him as he strode beside her.

"Oh, Severus, what's happened?" Ginny must have fainted again, because she was awoken by the mediwitch touching her forehead. "She's burning up!"

Another lapse in awareness, and Ginny found she had been moved to a bed, and the mediwitch was pouring a potion down her throat. It was vile. She sank into the black depths once more.

"The fever had broken. It's as if it was never there." This was a female voice.

"Yes, quite strange, Poppy." This voice was gentle, soft, inviting. Ginny wasn't quite ready to wake up, though.

"Do you suppose she had an allergic reaction to stepping foot in Slytherin dungeon?" Sarcastic and snide, she recognized Professor Snape.

"Surely not, Severus." The kind voice again, though it held a hint of laughter this time.

"I honestly believe that this was her magic, I just can't fathom why. She much too old for it to be her first magical awakening," Madam Pomfrey said. "Perhaps she just reacted strongly to the magic within these walls."

"Perhaps, Poppy. It is as likely an explanation as any." Ginny opened her eyes. At the foot of her bed stood the one and only Albus Dumbledore. "Ah, she's awake. Hello, dear. Feeling better?"

"Much." Ginny sat up. "It's like I was never sick at all. What happened?"

"Aside from _weaseling_ yourself the spotlight, you mean?" Snape sneered at her. She glowered, but Professor Dumbledore interjected before she could retort.

"It seems as if your magic had a strong reaction to entering Hogwarts, child. Did anything out of the ordinary happen, would you say, before you fever came on?"

"No, sir." She didn't know why she immediately decided to keep the conversation with the Sorting Hat to herself, but something inside her didn't want to reveal it yet. Not even to Dumbledore, whose twinkling eyes seemed to exude trustworthiness. "Nothing besides all of today, anyway." She cracked a grin, and he returned a small smile.

"Of course. Well, Madam Pomfrey, I think that she should be fine to return to her dorm and take her classes on schedule. What do you think?" Dumbledore turned his gaze to the plump little mediwitch.

"Let me do a scan," she answered, and ran her wand over Ginny from head to toe, making a few circles. When nothing seemed amiss, she nodded. "Yes, she can return tonight. Ginny, don't hesitate to come back if anything happens again."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny said. She stood and found that she truly was as good as new. She actually felt reinvigorated. Snape swept out of the hospital wing, and she had to jog to keep up. He didn't seem to care. When they reached the dungeon again, he looked down at her.

"Do try to contain your hysterics next time, Miss Weasley. You are a Slytherin now, after all." He spun away and left her glaring after him in the corridor. She sighed, and said the password to enter the common room.

She had slept surprisingly well. Nobody had been awake when she'd made it back to the dorm, so she'd been able to write a quick letter to her mum and dad.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I've been Sorted into Slytherin. I hope you don't get mad. I don't know how to feel about it, but I've already made one friend. I had a fever tonight, but it's all better already. The food is good, but not as good as Mum's. I love you and miss you already. Maybe I can get my own owl soon? I don't even know where the owlery is yet. I'll have to try to find it before breakfast. I love you. Please don't be mad._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

After finding the owlery to send off the letter, she barely had time for breakfast and merely grabbed a muffin in passing on her way to her very first class. Transfiguration. She took an empty seat beside Fiona, her mouth too full of muffin for a proper hello.

"Look who showed up," sneered Anastasia. Ginny didn't reply. She was well aware that the gray tabby cat sitting on McGonagall's desk was much more than just a witch's familiar. "Did you manage to lose house points already with your show last night?"

"I'm quite alright, thanks. Madam Pomfrey assures me that it was only passing." Ginny sat primly and wiped her fingers on a napkin, muffin finished.

"Weasels don't belong in Slytherin. The castle itself is cursing you," Anastasia snickered.

"Quite. I can't imagine anything otherwise when I've got to share a dorm with the likes of you," Ginny said, pulling out her transfiguration book and notebook, an inkpot and a readied quill. She winked at Fiona.

"You disgusting little bloodtraitor! My family…" She never finished her sentence, as just then the cat launched itself from the desk and morphed into Professor McGonagall before landing.

"Five points from Slytherin for language, Miss Selwyn. I'll not have that type of behavior in my classroom. Act like the lady you think you are, if you please," McGonagall said, her eyes narrowed. The other Slytherin first years glared at Anastasia. She pouted.

Class went well otherwise, and Ginny had been able to change the color of her toothpick more reliably than any other student by the end of class. She could feel the magic in her, just waiting for direction. It was only a matter of time before she was able to tap into more fully. The thought excited her.

She found that she much enjoyed Herbology, though she was more inclined to be interested in the properties and uses of the plants than she was to growing them. Still, the process was still intriguing. Her mum never had time to grow a garden for real, thought she always started one. By the end of growing season, it was just another spot in the yard that the kids had to remove garden gnomes from. She found herself wondering if her mum and dad had read her letter yet. A feeling of apprehension settled in her stomach as she washed her hands with the other students and marched up from the greenhouses for lunch.

She and Fiona managed to sit down and have several bites of food before Ginny's fears were realized.

"Slytherin, Ginny, _really_?" Ron's voice boomed from yards away. She turned and he was already barreling towards her, Harry—she felt a small thrill when she saw him—and Hermione flanking the red-faced redhead.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Ginny tried, but Ron was already yelling over her.

"You KNOW that Slytherin is nothing but dark wizards and witches, Ginny. There's never been a Weasley in Slytherin, we don't belong there. You belong in Gryffindor with the rest of us!"

"I'm not a dark witch, Ron!" Ginny stood up to him. She wasn't nearly as tall as he was, but her attitude more than made up for her small stature. "You're an idiot. I'm just the same as I was yesterday, except now I'm wearing green and you're not. I'm your sister, you jerk!"

"My sister wouldn't have been Sorted into Slytherin!" Ron growled. She opened her mouth, but there was a sharp tug on her hair from behind.

"Looks like we've got a baby snake for a sister, George," came a sing-song voice.

"Right you are, Fred, reckon she poison us in our sleep if we pick on her?" replied George, flicking her ear as they twins came to stand in front of her.

"Guys, I'm not any more or less evil than I was before!" Ginny cried.

"Yes, dear little sister, but—"

"Just how evil were you to begin with?" Though others had a hard time telling where one twin ended and the other began, Ginny didn't have that problem.

"No less than you gits, I expect," Ginny glared at them.

"Ginny, Slytherin?" Ron blustered again.

"C'mon, Ron, leave off it," Harry muttered.

"Seriously, you guys think she had much choice?" Hermione admonished them. Ron shook his head and stomped away, but Harry looked at Ginny with searching eyes before following. _What was that about?_ she thought.

She sat back down next to Fiona, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Charming, I know," Ginny winced. "They really aren't so bad… Well, I guess the twins were about par for the course. They're always teasing. Ron just goes off half-cocked. He'll apologize later, I expect."

"I wish I had a brother or sister," Fiona admitted. "I mean, that wasn't a pretty confrontation, but I'm sure that there's a lot of good times, too." Ginny nodded. Just then, there was a commotion at the head table. The students turned as one to see an owl drop a smoking red envelope directly in front of the headmaster. It began screaming at him. Horrified, Ginny recognized the shrill voice of her own mother.

HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? I DEMAND AN IMMEDIATE RESORTING! NO CHILD OF MINE BELONGS IN SLYTHERIN DUNGEON, AND I EXPECT THIS TO BE REMEDIED RIGHT NOW. AND DON'T YOU SMIRK AT ME, YOU OLD WIBBLE WAND! I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!

The headmaster was indeed chuckling merrily. Ginny, however, wanted to vanish. She was mortified.

"Ginny, it's okay…" Fiona started, but Ginny just shook her head and fled the Great Hall, barely containing her tears.

Ginny made it all the way to the common room before she felt a hand on her arm. By this point, the tears were flooding from her eyes despite her attempts to stop them. She whirled, ready to fight, and was faced with Draco Malfoy.

"Don't. I don't need you laughing at me right now." She pulled away from him, but he stopped her.

"I'm not laughing," he said. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry your family is treating you like this. Your Hogwarts house doesn't change who you are, and they shouldn't hate you for it." She blinked at him in confusion. Where was the mean, arrogant bully Harry and Ron and Hermione spoke of so often?

"What's your game, Draco?" she asked, and then slipped into her dorm and away from the confused boy.

Not quite knowing why, she decided to write in her diary.

 _Tom, my family hates me and nothing is going right at all._

There was no pause before he replied. _What has happened, Ginny?_

 _I've been Sorted into Slytherin. The first Weasley EVER to be a Slytherin. My brothers yelled at me, my mum sent a Howler to the Headmaster. One of the girls says I don't belong here, and I'm sure most of Slytherin house agree with her. Draco Malfoy is being nice to me, and I just know it's so he can pick on me later. Everyone knows he's a git._

She was sobbing as she wrote, utterly heartbroken. Why did the Hat put her in Slytherin? Why?

 _Be calm, Ginny. Your family will surely come around. Do your best not to burn any bridges just yet. My advice is to begin building some bridges. Slytherin is a noble old house, just like the rest of them. We have cunning and ambition. You can make lots of connections in Slytherin, Ginny. You can mold the world into a better place from Slytherin house. Some of the most powerful families are in Slytherin. I suggest that you let this Draco Malfoy be nice to you. Be nice in return. He likely wants to cultivate at least a cordial relationship. Remember, you are a young Pureblood witch. There is a lot of power in that, Ginny._

Ginny sniffled as she read Tom's words. Mold the world? Make connections? She didn't really understand much about politics, but she did know that the oldest wizarding families controlled most of what went on. What if she, being in Slytherin, could begin to affect a change for the better? She hadn't considered it that way.

 _Thank you, Tom. I hadn't thought of any of that._

 _You are welcome, dear one. Now pick yourself back up, wash your face, and go make friends with the Malfoy boy. His family is quite influential._

Ginny closed the diary and used the restroom to clean her face. Feeling much better, she made her way into the common room. Only about fifteen minutes had passed, lunch wasn't even over yet. She saw that Draco was still in the common room, alone it seemed. He was sitting in a large ornately carved chair by the fire place.

"Draco?" she said in a small voice. He turned slightly, looking a bit sullen. "I'm… Sorry I snapped at you. You were only being kind. I thought, maybe, you were teasing me."

"Oh. No, I wasn't teasing you. I know I don't get along with your brother, or his friends, but you're a Slytherin. Slytherin's are supposed to stick together," he replied, his face relaxing. Ginny thought, for a second, that he was very cute when he wasn't sneering. He stood and offered her his arm. It was such a formal gesture as to be almost foreign to Ginny. "May I escort you back to lunch?"

"I think I can manage, Draco." She giggled, and then, taken by a sudden impulse, she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you, though. I could use good friends." And she left, never seeing his shocked face, or the spots of pink that rose up on his pale cheeks.

She ran into Fiona in the hall way.

"Ginny! I was just coming to find you. I looked in the bathrooms…"

"I'm fine now, Fi. I had a moment, that's all. I let it all get to me. Let's go finish lunch real-" POP! Ginny nearly stumbled over the tiny creature that had apparated directly in front of her. "What in…"

"Tippy is sorry, Missy! Tippy is just so excited to be finding you again!" The tiny creature, wearing a sparkling white pillowcase fashioned as a sort of dress, looked up at Ginny with huge luminous blue eyes.

"Um, I don't quite understand?" Ginny looked at Fiona, but Fiona shrugged. House elves were common in her home and in the homes of the people she normally hung around.

"Tippy has a message for Missy, but _only_ for Missy," the little elf squeaked solemnly.

"Sure, I'll meet you back at the Great Hall in a minute?" Fiona asked. Ginny nodded, and Fiona left. Tippy snapped her fingers and Ginny felt the muffling charm fall around them. House elves were very powerful creatures.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Missy knows her true name, yes?" Tippy peeped. "Missy is needing to know some things. Missy is a Potter. Tippy is a Potter house elf."

"Oh. I had kind of forgotten what the Sorting Hat told me…" Ginny sank to sit down, leaning against the wall. "So… I really am Gentiana Potter and not Ginevra Weasley?"

"Yes, Missy. And now Tippy can be your elf again!" The elf looked overjoyed, but then her huge eyes widened further. "Master Dumbydore didn't tell Missy her name?"

"What? No, it was the Sorting Hat…"

"Oh, dear, oh, no." Tippy seemed truly distressed. "Master Dumbydore said… Oh, I can't say it!"

"Tippy! I don't want you speaking of this to Professor Dumbledore. He doesn't know. I didn't tell him." Ginny ordered, her head swimming at the thought of so many secrets. What was going on? Did her parents know?

"Yes, Missy. Tippy won't be telling." The little elf nodded forcefully.

"I don't have time to figure anything out right now, Tippy. Can I talk to you later?" Ginny stood, mindful of the time. Her stomach was also reminding her that she hadn't finished her lunch.

"Oh, yes, Missy! Just call Tippy and Tippy will come!"

"Thank you, Tippy." The house elf vanished with another POP and Ginny made her way to the Great Hall. She purposefully avoided the eyes at the Gryffindor table and sat quickly beside Fiona.

"So, that was weird. Apparently I have a new house elf. She was… Excited." Ginny laughed. Fiona laughed with her.

"House elves can be a little excitable, that's for sure." Fiona said. She waited while Ginny ate hastily, and then they went in search of their next class, Charms.

By the time Ginny made it to bed, she'd almost forgotten about the little elf. They already had homework that she was working on, and she decided just a quick conversation would do. She drew the curtains on her bed and whispered, "Tippy?"

With a POP, the elf appeared in front of her. Before the creature could make a sound, Ginny gestured for her to be quiet.

"I need a written account of the details of my early life. I don't know anything. I don't know why I live with the Weasleys, or why I suddenly have a house elf. What else do I have? That sort of thing. Can you do that, Tippy?" The little elf nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you. Oh, and from now on, don't appear to me unless I am alone, okay?" The house elf nodded some more before vanishing again. Not knowing how long it would take to fill the request, Ginny settled down for the night and sank effortlessly into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Year One

**Disclaimer:** **As usual, this is J.K. Rowling's world and I am merely playing in it. These writings are for my own enjoyment only and I'm making no money.**

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm finally able to see them! I welcome any constructive criticism, as well. This is a busy chapter, a lot had to happen in this chapter in order to get to the big conflict in the story. I haven't decided if I'm going to break Ginny's story up by each year, or cover several school years in each story. I figure that I have approximately four chapters until the end of this school year and she will be moving on to her second year. What do you guys think, continue with the story as one whole, or break into a story for each of her school years? Anyway, I pushed this chapter out rather quickly, so please bear with me on any slip ups I made while editing. Thanks for reading!**

The next morning was Ginny's first Potions class. Having heard all the horror stories of the way Professor Snape treated students, she was a bit anxious. She filed in, and shared a table with Fiona. The dungeon was a little cold, but she suspected that it was optimal potion brewing temperature. She was glad she'd worn long sleeves under her school robes. Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen as the other students began coming in and finding seats. Ginny pulled out her Potions book and began reviewing the first chapter.

"I wonder if we will be brewing today?" Fiona asked?

"I don't know," Ginny whispered back. Suddenly, Snape strode in from door at the front of the class, his coal black robes billowing around him. With a wave of his wand, the doors slammed shut, and a large chalkboard scooted to the front of class.

"In this class, you will be learning the fine art of Potions brewing. This is an exact science, with little room for error. I suspect many of you are too idiotic to appreciate it. Potion-making is a time consuming and dangerous pursuit, so I will tolerate no immature behavior in my class. Turn to the first chapter of your book, today we will begin preparing the ingredients for your first potion, a simple Hiccupping Potion. You may work with your partner. The supply room is to your left. You may begin." Snape took a seat at his desk and proceeded to ignore them. The ingredients list appeared on the chalkboard in small, loopy handwriting.

Ginny took extra time writing down the list of ingredients and how to handle them. She noted that the book differentiated be chopping and slicing and dicing, as if each of these was very important.

"Fi, will you grab these ingredients, and I'll get our utensils." Fiona nodded and took the list.

They set to work, fairly quietly. Fiona seemed to have done this before, and Ginny was used to helping her mother cook all the time. Using a small knife was nothing out of the ordinary. Both girls were extra careful, though Ginny's slices were much more evenly spaced. By the end of class, Ginny felt fairly certain their ingredients were prepared well enough to actually use in a potion. Snape stood and seemed to loom over each table.

"Atrocious, work. Five points from Gryffindor for sloppy work, Jenkins." He muttered at one table.

"Barely passable. Let's hope the cauldron doesn't explode, Thorpe." It seemed he didn't spare his criticisms even for his own House. He came to Ginny and Fiona's table.

"Impressive, for a Weasley and a Black. Five points to Slytherin for actually reading over the chapter on handling ingredients. Perhaps all the brains in the family were given to you, Miss Weasley." Snape glided away. "Bottle and label your ingredients for use in the next class and then you are dismissed."

As Fiona and Ginny trailed through the halls with the other Slytherin first years on their way to History of Magic, Fiona giggled. "Did Snape actually compliment you?"

"If felt more like an insult, to be honest," Ginny smirked.

"Pretty sure that's as good as it gets from him."

Ginny found that she could hardly keep her eyes open during History of Magic. Maybe Professor Snape would teach them how to brew a Pepperup Potion next? Honestly, reading the book would be less boring!

It was a beautiful day outside, and many students were taking lunch on the grounds rather than in the Great Hall. Fiona led the way to a soft patch of grass and they sat down to eat. Ginny stared off into the Forbidden Forest, feeling inexplicably drawn. It would be quiet in the forest, she was sure. She could try to forget about all this Potter business for a while and just _be._ Fiona noticed that her new friend was very withdrawn.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, bringing Ginny out of her reverie.

"Huh?" Ginny's eyes focused on the raven haired girl, and she smiled. "Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Just still pondering life."

"I wouldn't worry about it. That just doubles the stress," Fiona advised, as they cleaned up their spot and prepared for the next class. Before they were able to make it back into the castle, a large, bedraggled owl lighted in front of them.

'Errol!" Ginny cried, giving him a quick petting. He crooned, and she took the packaged he had delivered. It was a small box, with a letter tied to it. She opened the letter first.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _OF COURSE we still love you! Don't even think such a thing, you are our baby girl, no matter what. We hope you are adjusting to classes well, darling. Don't hesitate to let us know if you have any problems. We will have to think about an owl for you. They are an expensive purchase, dear. Be careful of the friends you make, Ginny. We love you very much!_

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

 _P.S. We hope you enjoy the brownies!_

Ginny grinned, and opened the box of brownies. She shared one with Fiona and sent Errol home. She would write back later, when she had time. They were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the notorious Professor Lockhart.

It was a disaster. Ginny saw immediately that this man was an idiot. He was completely self-absorbed and was more concerned with preening than he was teaching. Ginny felt dumber for having sat through his class at all. Disgruntled, she resolved to check out a proper Defense book from the library at the first opportunity.

They had some free time before dinner, so the first year Slytherins ended up congregating in the common room together while working on some homework. Ginny hadn't really taken the time to get to know any of the boys in her year, yet, but they seemed mostly nice. The only person she had any real problems with was Anastasia. She didn't really care, to be honest. Ginny decided that she would be nice to everyone who was nice to her, and stand up to bullies when it was necessary. Throughout the rest of the week, most of Slytherin house was used to their Weasley housemate, and almost everyone was charmed by her. By the weekend, Ginny felt as if she'd really begun to figure out life at Hogwarts. She still felt stifled, however. Friday night, she admitted this to Tom.

 _I feel a little trapped, Tom,_ she wrote.

 _You should sneak out, go for a walk,_ Tom told her, matter-of-factly.

 _Really? What if I get caught?_ Ginny didn't want to be a trouble-maker just for a little fresh air.

 _Be sneaky._

Ginny laughed, and closed the cheeky diary. She waited until the rest of the dorm fell asleep, and, her heart pitter-pattering, she pulled on a cloak and snuck out. To her surprise, Draco was in the common room. His gaze turned to her, and then, seeing her cloak, he smirked.

"Sneaking out, Ginny?"

She blushed furiously, not meeting his eyes. "Um."

"I won't tell," he said. She looked up then. His icy eyes sparkled, "If you take me with you."

"I was just going for a walk," she admitted, fearing he thought her cool and adventurous when she really wasn't.

"Sounds good to me," he answered, and she found herself following him out. "Where are we going?"

"I… I wanted to just walk the grounds a little, near the Forest," she whispered.

"A little dangerous, maybe," he said, his eyes wide. "Let's go."

They quietly made their way out of the castle and towards the edge of the forest. The urge she had felt to go inside the Forest was much stronger now. If Draco hadn't been with her, she probably would have immediately succumbed. As it was, they sort of meandered along the tree line for a bit. After a while, Draco spoke.

"You are nothing like I thought you would be, Ginny."

"How do you mean?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"You are very pretty, for one. Your brothers are all kind of… Awkward, I suppose. You are anything but. And you are really smart. I guess your brothers have built a reputation for the Weasley family. You don't fit the mold." He smiled, but Ginny scowled.

"My family is wonderful, Draco." His eyes widened. He started to back track, but she interrupted. "I'm sick and tired of everyone complimenting me by putting down my family. I don't know why I was Sorted into Slytherin, but my family is perfect. Loud and happy and loving. Sure, we have fights, but who doesn't? They love me no matter what." She whirled away from the sputtering blond boy, planning on leaving him there.

"I'm really glad," he called after her. She stopped.

"What?" she almost snarled. He walked back over to her.

"I'm really glad you were Sorted into Slytherin. And you're right, I'm judging your family unfairly. I don't even know them. Just what I've been told. I won't do that again." He seemed truly sincere, and Ginny's expression softened.

"Thanks, Draco. I think I'm beginning to come to terms with being a Slytherin. I've done a lot of unfair judging myself." She cocked her head and gave him a small smile. Before they could continue the conversation, a loud sound rang out from the woods. Ginny turned immediately, and began to run towards it, directly into the Forest.

"Ginny! Wait!" But she didn't stop. Draco reluctantly chased after her. She was following that sound relentlessly. Soon, the trees were so thick, the moonlight could no longer be seen. Both Ginny and Draco pulled out their wands for light. A few moments later, they found the source of the noise.

It was a young horse, Ginny saw, and his long spindly legs were trapped in a rapidly growing vine.

"Devil's Snare!" Ginny cried, and immediately ran to help the poor colt. Draco, his heart pounding, followed her. She tried to grab a vine and pull it away from the baby horse, but only succeeded in trapping herself. "Draco!" she cried. Seeing her in danger, he reacted immediately. Twisting his wand confidently, he summoned blue flames to attack the vines. The plant seemed to scream as it retreated. Ginny and the colt were freed.

"Ginny!" Draco called, but she was already checking the creature over and ignoring him completely.

"Oh, you poor baby!" she crooned, stroking down the animal's legs and looking for any serious injuries. "He seems okay," she said to Draco. "How do you think he got here? He should still be with his mum."

"Ginny, that's not a normal horse." Draco said, an edge of fear creeping into his voice. Ginny stepped back and lit her wand again. She gasped, only just now noticing the small, feathery wings sprouting from the colt's shoulders.

"A Pegasus!" she breathed, eyes wide with wonder. The colt nickered and nudged Ginny's chest, asking for more attention. She obliged, scratching his neck. He was perfect, a golden yellow color with a white fluffy mane and short white tail. His undersized wings were also white. Suddenly, a piercing challenge rang out, and thundering hoofbeats announced the arrival of a large, very angry, adult Pegasus. "Oh," Ginny gasped, and stepped away from the colt. "There's your mum."

The mare, pure white, charged up to her offspring, eyes flashing and ears flattened against her head. She folded her wings around the golden colt in a protective embrace. After a long moment, it seemed she had decided that no harm had come. She turned to the two children, staring at them solemnly. Ginny, standing next to Draco, felt as if she could almost hear something. Was the mare trying to communicate? The beautiful creature tossed her head, and then gave a slow, graceful bow, before turning to lope away, her colt tucked carefully under one wing as they left.

"Oh, my," Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Indeed." Draco's face was pale, but his eyes held the same excitement as Ginny's. "That was… Amazing."

" _You_ were amazing, Draco! You saved both of us." Ginny hugged him tightly and placed a fast kiss on Draco's cheek. "Come on, we need to get back." She grabbed his hand and ran back to the castle. They managed to sneak back into their common room with no trouble at all. Once there, Ginny suddenly felt awkward.

"Thank you, for going with me and for helping. I would have probably died without you there." She looked up at Draco with suspiciously shiny eyes. "You are nothing like I thought you would be, either." And she slipped around him and into her dorm before he could answer.

Draco's heart thudded, and the spot on his cheek where her lips had touched seemed hot long after he'd gone to bed.

Ginny felt her stomach fluttering, and she felt very confused. Before she could really try to analyze her feelings, though, she found a very large and heavy book waiting for her on her bed. It had no title, but once she opened it, she realized it was the information she'd asked for from Tippy. Too tired to deal with it now, Ginny stuffed it into her trunk and sank into sleep.

In her dreams, she sat astride a powerful Pegasus, his wings beating the wind as they flew through the night air. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt utterly safe and loved. She twisted to see her partner, but woke before she saw his face.

Restless for some reason, Ginny woke early. It wasn't even time for breakfast yet, but she felt like moving. Dressing quickly, she took her book and sat in front of the fire in the common room. She found herself quickly enthralled. It was written like a story, except it was a story about the events before and after her birth.

It had become known that He Who Must Not Be Named was targeting Harry Potter. The Potters when into hiding, using the Fidelius Charm. While in hiding, Lily Potter had given birth to a daughter. Nobody had known she was even pregnant again. Less than two months later, the Dark Lord attacked. Little Gentiana Potter had slept through the attack. Her parents, both killed, her brother now scarred. Dumbledore showed up too late to help them. He quickly devised a plan. He sent Harry Potter to live with Muggle relatives of their mother, and Gentiana he placed with a trusted family, the Weasleys. Little Gentiana already had a head full of vibrant red hair. With some tricky memory spells, he made it to where he was the only person to know the truth. Even the Weasley family remembered Molly Weasley falling pregnant and giving birth to the only baby girl in generations in the Weasley family. Gentiana Potter was never supposed to realize her identity until the fall of You Know Who, for her own safety. When the time came, Dumbledore would speak her true name and release the spells he had placed upon her.

Ginny was stunned, and then she was angry. Her vision flashed red at the audacity of the old wizard. Who did he think he was!? She hastily calmed down, however, when she realized he had done pretty much the right thing, except for keeping the knowledge from the family. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt Mum and Dad would have raised her in a heartbeat, no secrecy and unethical spells required.

The rest of the book contained information about her inheritance. Harry had received Potter Manor, of course, but she had received a large monetary inheritance as well as a house of her own called Moon Tower.

Students had slept in, for which Ginny was grateful. She didn't want to have to explain the book or even really talk to anyone about it. Anyone except Harry. He thought he had nobody. Before she could reconsider, Ginny darted to her room and penned a quick note.

"Tippy," she whispered, and was answered by and immediate POP.

"Yes, Missy?"

"Thank you very much for the book. Could you get this note to _my brother_ as soon as possible? And be subtle. Okay?" The little elf nodded and bowed. She had understood the instructions, and took the note before popping away again.

Harry Potter nearly jumped out of his skin when a tiny house elf appeared beside him while he was showering.

"Mister Potter, I is bringing you a note. I is putting it in your pocket." And the elf was gone again, seemingly oblivious to the awkward boy hiding his genitals from her. He finished his shower quickly and dug the note out of his pocket.

 _Meet me in the library. Alone. Half past two._

 _-Ginny_

Harry groaned inwardly. He was sure the youngest Weasley was nursing a crush on him, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He considered not going, but that would be too rude. Of course he would go.

Ginny sat at a table in a secluded corner of the library, fidgeting nervously. She had the book out in front of her, but she wasn't really reading it. She wasn't sure Harry would even show up, let alone how she was going to tell him and make him believe her. Lost in thought, she never saw him approaching until he sat down across from her. She jumped.

"Oh, hi, Harry." She blushed. "So…"

"Look, Ginny, I think I know what you're going say." Harry started. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. _Did he already know?_ "I think you're great and all, but you're Ron's little sister and I see you as my little sister, too. I like you, as a friend. Not _like like_ you." Ginny's mouth fell open in shock before she lost it. She began giggling uncontrollably, and her giggles progressed to full blown tears-running-down-her-face laughter. "Ginny!" Harry scowled. "What is going on?"

Reining in her mirth, Ginny answered him, "You couldn't be more right, Harry. I'm _glad_ you see me as a little sister. Because I literally am your little sister." It was Harry's turn to laugh, but she shushed him. "I'm not joking. It's true. Here is a book _our_ house elf gave me, explaining it all." She pushed the book towards him, but Harry barely glanced at it.

"What are you playing at, Ginny? Is this some sort of trick?" His eyes strayed to the green and silver head band in her hair. It had been a gift from Fiona, but Ginny didn't like what he was implying.

"You listen to me right now, Harry Potter. I am _not_ playing a trick on you and you are _not_ insulting me ever again just based on what House I was Sorted into. Do you understand?" Her narrowed eyes flashed with indignation. He gulped and nodded, not knowing how to react when faced with her temper. _Bloody scary, witches are,_ he thought. "Good. Now, you need to read this book and you need to understand some things. I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Ron and Hermione. And especially not Professor Dumbledore. _Promise me!"_

"Okay, okay. I promise. But this isn't even possible, Ginny. You look just like a Weasley."

"No, Harry. I look like our Mum. There are some pictures in there." Ginny's eyes went unfocused for a moment before her gaze sharpened again. "Tippy!" She was answered by a POP. Harry recognized the intrusive elf from his shower and blushed. "This is our house elf, Harry. She gave me this book, and she will answer if you call her. Use her to send me any notes you need. Tippy, can you make sure not to contact either of us in public? I don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Of course, Missy! Master Harry, it is so good to be seeing you again," Tippy squeaked.

"Okay, I guess you need to get back to Ron and Hermione before they get suspicious, Harry. Oh. And, my name is not Ginevra Weasley. It is Gentiana Potter. The book explains everything. Just don't let Hermione catch you reading it, you know she won't be able to resist it." Ginny stood and started away. Harry still sat, looking perplexed and staring at the book as if it would bite him. On the spur of the moment, Ginny spun around and gave him a fierce hug.

"You have a family, Harry. I'm you're family." And then she left.

Ginny spent the rest of the day hiding in her room. She felt melancholy for some reason. She decided to write to Tom about the Pegasus adventure.

 _And then, well, and then I kissed Draco on the cheek and I told him he wasn't what I had expected, either,_ she concluded. The page sucked away her words and there was a long moment when Tom didn't answer.

 _That's quite the tale, Ginny. Pegasus are notorious for choosing worthy champions. Perhaps this is a sign. Are you sure nothing else interesting has happened this weekend?_

Ginny frowned, unsure why she wasn't willing to share her true identity with Tom. Somehow, she felt like holding that information close to her heart for now.

 _No,_ she wrote.

 _Keeping secrets, dear one?_

Suddenly there was a flaring pressure behind her eyes, and a searing pain in her head. She saw the memory of kissing Draco's cheek, of petting the baby Pegasus, and then she saw Harry sitting across from her in the library… Sudden hot anger rushed up from within her, and she pushed those memories back inside her head. Just before she slammed the diary shut, she saw a flash of a striking young man, dark hair and chocolate eyes, with a smirk on his handsome face.

 _…Impressive, Ginny…_

She glared at the diary. Tom had tried to invade her mind! That… That… That _bloody GIT!_ Anger still riding her hard, she snatched the diary back open and wrote:

 _WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD WAS THAT, TOM?_

 _I can sense you are hiding something from me, Ginny…,_ he answered.

 _You have NO right, Tom. Stay out of my head. I'm allowed to have secrets!_ She fairly stabbed the page with her quill.

 _I… Regret my actions._

 _You bloody will, if you ever do that again. I'll toss this stupid book in the fire place!_

And then she snapped the diary shut and shoved it deep in her trunk, fuming.


	4. Chapter 4:Year One

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me. I am making no money from my writings and am merely playing around for entertainment purposes.**

Ginny spent the next several weeks putting everything out of her mind. She focused on her schoolwork and, together with Fiona and Draco, began practicing Defense a couple of nights a week in the common room. To her surprise, several others joined the informal study group, even older students. She found herself learning quite a bit more than the average first year.

By Halloween, Ginny had mastered a simple shield charm, several hexes and jinxes, and something which might have even counted at a darker curse if she had taken the time to properly think about it. She didn't, however. She found that she really liked learning and practicing magic.

Her wand work gained praise from all of her teachers. She quickly moved to the top of her class in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. She mostly slept through History of Magic, however, and had decided to do some self-study in that department, as well. Binns was simply intolerable. She had a passing thought to start a petition to have him removed as professor of history.

ssssssssssssssss

The morning of Halloween, Ginny woke suddenly, panting and terrified. The dream melted away, leaving her only with residual terror from something she couldn't remember. It had been dark, moldy, smelly… She just couldn't remember. In the gloom of the dorm, she felt a cold shiver between her shoulder blades. She drew back her curtains, immediately making eye contact with cold, glaring eyes. Anastasia sat in her bed, staring at Ginny with unmasked hatred. Too tired to care, Ginny just rolled her own eyes and went about the business of getting ready for her day.

After a long shower, Ginny's chill still persisted. She felt a bit off, but decided to ignore it. Today was Potions, and she certainly couldn't afford to be off her game in front of Snape. Some days, she thought he almost liked her. Others, she was sure he'd curse her into a black hole if he could get away with it.

"Good morning, Draco. Waiting for me?" she asked as she entered the common room from the girls' corridor. She grinned, knowing full well he had been. He quirked his lips in response.

"You're up early," he said, obviously ignoring her bait.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. I thought I'd find you out here."

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Beginning to look for me, are you?"

"Stop!" she giggled.

"We've got almost an hour until breakfast. Want to go fly with me?" His offer widened her eyes. The sudden excitement she felt fairly rolled off of her in waves.

"Really? And ride something other than those awful old brooms the school owns? Absolutely!" she cried. They gathered their school stuff and made their way quickly to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny couldn't contain herself, skipping like an idiot and making Draco jog to keep up. He couldn't help but laugh with her show of exuberance.

"Here, I'll let you use my Nimbus," he said, coming out of the Slytherin locker rooms with two brooms. He handed her the sleek, cherry colored broom. Not a twig out of place, she saw. He kept his black Firebolt for himself and they launched into the air. Ginny let out a whoop. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed as the wind beat against her. Draco paced her easily, the much fast Firebolt having no problem keeping up with the slightly older Nimbus.

Ginny spent several minutes putting the broom through a work out. Hair pin turns, corkscrews, loops. She'd never been on a broom so fine and athletic. She noticed that despite the vaunted speed of the Firebolt, it wasn't quite as flexible. She thought that perhaps Draco ought to have stuck with the Nimbus for Seeking.

"Preposterous!" he exclaimed when she pointed this out to him, while they were coasting along gently. "The extra speed of the Firebolt more than makes up for the microsecond you lose on sharp maneuvers. The Nimbus is an excellent broom, of course, but the Firebolt is by far the most competitive."

"I agree, if we are talking about Chasing. Seriously, though, the Seeker relies on last second moves to catch the Snitch. The Firebolt loses a lot of ground taking a sharp turn," Ginny retorted.

"You're insane," Draco said. Ginny laughed.

"You like me anyway," she shouted, zooming away. A hectic game of catch-me-if-you-can ensued for the following minutes, in which Ginny proved just how advantageous the Nimbus' maneuverability could be. Breakfast found them still pink-faced and breathless as they plopped down near Fiona.

"Fun morning?" Fiona asked, smearing some jam on a piece of toast.

"Only the best," Ginny answered, filling her plate greedily with some eggs and ham. She didn't see Draco duck his head to hide his happy grin.

sssssssssss

A final counter-clockwise swirl of her long spoon, and Ginny quickly lowered the temperature of the fire under the cauldron to simmer. The potion was nearly perfect! Every step of the way, it had changed color at the right time, had thickened at one point and then thinned to almost a watery consistency right at the end, and it seemed it even held a faint sparkle, just as the book said it would. Not even Snape could deny it, she thought exultantly.

"A serviceable potion, Weasley," he admitted. "Five points to Slytherin."

"Thank you, sir," Ginny said demurely, while on the inside she was crowing with delight.

The rest of the day passed almost too fast. Ginny successfully ignored the gloom at the edges of her thoughts and had a wonderful afternoon. George and Fred even sat with her for lunch, and nobody combusted or died of poisoning. (Although a couple of older Slytherins further down the table did get mysterious nosebleeds that Ginny willfully ignored.)

Ginny saw Harry in the hallway before dinner, and his green eyes sought out her brown ones. He nodded. They didn't stop to speak, but Ginny felt relieved. She took it as a sign that he believed her, and they could work together to figure everything out.

The Great Hall was decked out for Halloween. Lit only by candles, the room seemed to be in the middle of some dark, eerie forest rather than inside the safe walls of Hogwarts. Distant howls could be heard all around them, and above them was a clear night sky filled with the glowing orbs of a bright full moon. The Hogwarts ghosts seemed far more plentiful than before, drifting in and out of the surrounding trees, floating above the tables, and popping up unexpectedly through the floor.

Ginny thought it was brilliant! Dinner was excellent as always, although perhaps the foods were a little too themed. (Ginny was certain she'd seen Goyle eat an actual bat wing out of his bat wing soup.)

"Ohhh," Fiona groaned as they stood to go to bed, "I ate too much."

"Me, too," Ginny agreed. Her stomach was filled to the bursting point. Just as they reached the doors, a scream came from the corridor ahead. Following the stream of curious students, they came upon a horrifying scene.

Filch's cat hung by her tail from a candle holder on the wall, frozen stiff. Filch's screams and cries echoed against the stone walls. Ginny's wide, frightened eyes stared at the wall behind the cat, words written in still-dripping blood sent ice to her heart.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware!" Draco read out loud. His gaze found her, and saw the obvious fear plainly writ on her face. He stepped towards her, but just then Dumbledore showed up. Ginny watched as Filch ranted and raved, blaming Harry—Harry? Seriously—for the attack. Ginny herself could see the horror in Harry's face.

Dumbledore quieted the janitor and sent the children off to bed. Ginny patted Harry's shoulder on the way by, trying to let him know she had his back.

The Slytherin common room was packed. Seemingly every student in their house was out to gossip. Ginny's gaze darted among the faces, noting that most of them were solemn. A few were vibrant with excitement.

 _Mudbloods._ She heard the word, but wasn't sure of the source. Her brows pinched together and her jaw tightened.

"Ginny," Fiona started to say, and then quite blatantly a shrill voice hissed.

"Blood traitors." Ginny suddenly felt the weight of every eye in the room land squarely upon her shoulders. Her scowl deepened. She lifted her chin defiantly.

"Go ahead, then," she said. "Have at me. Are you all truly as hateful and bigoted as the rest of the world believes?" She was proud of herself, her voice never cracked or wavered. She felt a warm hand wrap around hers. Standing beside her, Draco coolly regarded the other students.

"Some of us are, Ginny." He didn't seem perturbed to admit it. He even shrugged. "Many more of us have parents that definitely are. I think, though, that there are very few of us that actually want anyone dead over it."

The crowd seemed to shuffle uncomfortably. Ginny thought that maybe more of the students were willing to allow others to die if it meant life stayed easy for them than Draco was willing to admit.

"Since when do you speak for all of us, Malfoy?" Anastasia stepped forward. "I, for one, cannot wait for the Heir to cleanse our world of the impurities afflicting it." There were some murmurs of agreement, much to Ginny's dismay.

"That way of thinking is falling out of favor, Anastasia, and you're family is aware of it. You've already got Aurors on your doorstep every other month for Dark artefacts and mysterious happenings. I say that we keep our mouths shut and our heads down and not cause any trouble for our family names. There is a wide world out there beyond Hogwarts, and we will have to live in it despite what goes on here." Many more voices rang out in agreement with Draco this time.

"Politics. Such a Malfoy," Anastasia snorted. She flounced away. When she was gone, the crowd began to disperse.

"Wait," Fiona said. "They're going to think it is us. Well, one of us, anyway." Everyone stilled. It seemed that nobody had thought that far ahead yet.

"How astute of you, Miss Black," Snape's silky, low drawl preceded him into the common room. His robes settled around him dramatically, and Ginny wondered not for the first time if he had somehow spelled them to behave in such a way. "The school will be suspicious of us. To be completely fair, I am suspicious of us. It seems most likely that the Heir of Slytherin will be in Slytherin House, after all. Each and every one of you will be confronted and insulted over the course of the next several weeks. Slytherin's beast is extremely dangerous. It can be assumed that it will target Muggleborns and those who are friendly towards Muggleborns." His obsidian eyes slid over Ginny briefly. "Mister Malfoy had appropriate advice. Our House has a certain stigma attached to it. From here on out, we will not be having immature altercations with the other Houses." Draco reddened slightly here as most faces turned to stare at him pointedly. "I am not demanding the impossible, you do not have to go out of your way to be friendly. However, no more underhanded hexes or sneaky jinxes. In this, I will not be disobeyed." He spun away, his robes snapping almost impatiently as he vanished.

Most of the students dispersed fairly quickly, breaking into groups to gossip. Ginny felt the cold hand of trepidation slid down her spine.

"Ginny?" Draco asked, concern drawing his pale eyebrows together.

"I—I'm a target. Most of my family is in danger just by being here," she said quietly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Ginny. We won't let anything happen to you." Fiona hugged her redheaded friend tightly.

ssssssssssss

Ginny sat on her bed, the curtains drawn securely, and stared at the old, leather bound diary. He stilled scared her, but she had to admit that she had missed talking to him. Her heart thudded against her ribcage as she held the diary in her hands. It felt warm to her touch, almost as warm as Draco's hand in hers as he stood beside her against the judging eyes of all of Slytherin House earlier in the evening. With a deep, steadying breath, Ginny opened the diary and dipped her quill.

 _Tom?_

 **Author's Note: So, so sorry for the long break! Just a little bit of life getting in the way. I'm working on Chapter 5 already, hoping to post it tomorrow. Chapter 4 feels a little empty to me, but Chapter 5 is a doozy for the characters. We are about to truly break away from the incomparable Rowling's works and go off towards left field. Fair warning! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Year One

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm not making money, this is just for entertainment. :)**

 _Ginny! I assumed you had thrown me in the bin by this point._ Tom wrote. The writing was hasty, Ginny could almost hear the worry.

 _It was a thought,_ she answered. _I'm scared of you now, but something has happened._

 _Please do not be frightened, Ginny. I will never do such a thing again. It was… Poor treatment of a friend._

Ginny could only hope he was sincere. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened at Hogwarts,_ she wrote carefully.

 _This is troubling news, Ginny. Do they know who the culprit is?_

 _No,_ Ginny replied. _It hasn't been opened in fifty years or so._

 _I remember…_ It seemed that Tom hesitated.

 _Wait, you were there? What happened? Who did it?_ Ginny scratched out the words sloppily.

 _I will tell you, but you have to be understanding… It was, or is, a complicated matter._

 _Tell me, Tom,_ Ginny demanded.

 _Technically, I opened it._

Ginny gasped. Fear stabbed into her chest. Tom was the Heir of Syltherin? A blood purist? When she didn't reply, words scrawled quickly across the page. It seemed Tom was stumbling over himself in an effort to explain.

 _I am not the Heir of Slytherin. Not in the sense that is required to open the Chamber. I am a distant relation, I believe, but I was stalled on my journey for knowledge of my past. Actually, I am a half-blood, Ginny. My father was a Muggle. I used to be a very gifted Wizard, back in my day. Top of my year. But I was arrogant. I thought I could open the Chamber and control the beast within. Not to kill people, Ginny! I simply wanted… I don't know, power, I guess. It all seems very stupid now. I am a Parselmouth, you see, and I discovered the Chamber almost by accident. I was in my sixth year, and once I discovered it, I could not resist. I entered the Chamber and woke the beast. It did not obey me, and I thought surely I would die._

Ginny let out a long breath, not having realized she was holding it. She was barely able to keep up with what Tom was saying.

 _To my surprise, it did not kill me. What happened was much, much worse. It coiled around me, holding me tightly as it dragged me off somewhere. I could no longer see, it had knocked my wand away and the tunnels were very dark. It seemed hours it held me, but more likely was not very long at all. I began to see a faint glow that seemed to grow brighter. It brought me into another large room, and in the center of the room was a short pedestal. The glow I saw was coming from a dagger with an obsidian blade, silver handle, and a green gem set in the hilt. The beast, which I never actually saw much of, deposited me near the pedestal and backed into the tunnels away from me. I knew enough of Dark magic to feel it in the very air around me, and I recognized the compulsion spell that must have been placed on the blade. I was powerless beneath the weight of that spell. I walked forward, picked up the blade and… And…_

 _You don't have to, Tom._ Ginny could feel the horror seeping, cold and harsh, into her very being. She felt as if she herself were trapped in the compulsion, as if it were her own hand gripping the icy hilt of the evil blade.

 _Yes, I do. I held the blade, and plunged it into my own heart. It was not easy. I missed, the first time. My ribcage deflected the black blade into my lungs. I never bled, Ginny. The knife drank my blood down. On the second stab, I felt it slide into my heart. That is when I saw him. Even as scared as I was, he was brilliant. His hair and his beard were flowing, and mostly black, with a hint of gray at the temples. His eyes flashed emerald, and he radiated power. In his hand, he held an ancient tome. He walked towards me, and I could only stare. The knife still stuck out of my chest, and I could hardly breathe for the wound to my lung. He spoke to me, then._

 _"Silly boy. What a mistake you have made. I have waited almost a thousand years for one of my blood to make just such a misstep. I suppose I should thank you."_

 _Then he pulled the knife from my heart, and I fell to my knees. There was a silvery rope being drawn from my chest, attached to the point of the blade. It seemed as if the knife was eating the rope, dragging it from me. I cannot begin to describe the agony. My entire world narrowed to simply pain. When the end of that string of light vanished, I fell to my side, no longer breathing. I watched as the Wizard placed his book upon the pedestal. He raised the sinister blade above his head and recited a spell I had never heard of._

 _"Non furtum facies vestra. Et custodia animam tuam. Sanguinem et animum mihi vita. Fiat."_

 _On the last word, he sank the knife into the book and the world went dark to me. Over the many years since, I have been able to piece together what happened to me. The spell he used was one he created. The words translate to, 'I steal your body. I cage your soul. Blood and soul give me life. Let it be done.' He trapped my soul within this book, and I can only communicate if someone writes to me._

 _He possessed my body and has done terrible things in my name. As far as I can tell, every so often he will find me again and remove me from whomever has owned me. For all I know, he placed me in your possession himself._

 _He is well known in your world, young Ginny. You call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He styles himself Lord Voldemort. In truth, he is Salazar Slytherin, so old and powerful none living can comprehend his strength._

sssssssssssssssss

Blood shot eyes underlined by dark circles stared back at Ginny in the mirror the next morning. Her sleep, what little she had gotten, had been punctuated by terrifying nightmares. Tom's revelation had shaken her to her core. Much of it she didn't really have the knowledge to connect. It wasn't that she hadn't realized that You-Know-Who had been a student at Hogwarts, it was more that she had just never thought about it. You-Know-Who was just an indelible fact in her world, and he was dead.

Except Tom's story pointed to the fact that You-Know-Who wasn't dead and gone, merely… Inconvenienced for a while. She hadn't revealed to Tom the truth of her parentage, there was just too much else to think about. Ginny realized that she couldn't keep this knowledge to herself. It seemed almost a physical weight upon her small shoulders. Something… Something had to be done.

"Tippy?" Even though she was expecting it, the POP of the elf's arrival startled her.

"Yes, Missy?"

"I need to meet with Harry soon. Tell him to meet me during lunch, and to please bring Ron and Hermione. It is very important." The small creature bowed, nodding repeatedly, before vanishing again. Rubbing her eyes, Ginny made her way into the common room. Draco was sitting at the large fireplace, penning a letter, it appeared.

"Morning, Gin—Wow, you look awful."

"Thanks," Ginny muttered, scowling a bit as she sat in the high-backed chair across from him. He looked sheepish.

"Sorry," he said. "Are you okay?"

"No. I… I've learned something and I want to tell you about it. Not just you, though. Fiona, too. And… Ron, Harry, and Hermione." The names tumbled out of her mouth quickly. A faint sneer pulled at Draco's lips. "Don't sneer, it's unattractive."

"Right. I suppose I will have to put words into actions, regardless. Are they necessary?" He failed at his attempt not to whine a bit.

"Yes, Draco, I think they are. Can you be civil? I… I want your help." She looked at him with big eyes as he regarded her, and his glacier blue eyes seemed to spark like crystal in the firelight.

"Yes, of course. In fact, I was just writing to my parents about the state of things. Would you care to proofread?" He held out the parchment. Gently, she reached over and pulled it from his hands. His handwriting was perfect, she noted. Not a dot or a line out of place.

'Dear Father and Mother,

I am writing with a bit of unsettling news. If it was not simply an ill-conceived prank, it appears that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. I believe it to be true. There was a small scene in the Slytherin common room afterwards, and I wish to keep you appraised of the details before some gossipmonger spreads any rumors.

I took a public stand with Ginevra Weasley in front of most of Slytherin House, as well as our Head of House, Uncle Severus. He seemed to agree with my sentiments. In light of the situation, I believe it to be advantageous to stay abreast of the changing times and not alienate a large section of the Wizarding world.

I must admit, becoming closer acquainted with Ginevra has opened my eyes a fair bit to some of the prejudices I once held.

I write to you this morning with the hope that you will support me in this venture.

With all my love and affection, your son,

Draco'

She handed the letter back to him, rolling her eyes.

"That's ridiculously formal. And what am I, a social risk or political maneuver?" she quipped.

"You are certainly much more than a political maneuver, Ginny. But… Speaking to my parents, especially my father, is a little different. Most old Pureblooded families are still insanely formal. You know, social rules and whatever."

"Yeah, my Mum follows a bit of those. But Dad is so quirky, he doesn't care for the pomp, as he calls it. Anyway, I was only picking on you." She smiled at his obvious relief. "I would've hexed you if it was that bad."

It wasn't long before Fiona came out and they headed to breakfast.

sssssssssssssss

Morning classes seemed to drag by as Ginny impatiently waited for lunch. She was anxious, uncertain how to present everything she knew or how it would be received. She and Fiona walked briskly, wanting to be the first to the library. They only partially succeeded as Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up to them just as they walked in.

"So, what's this all about then," Ron said loudly after they'd sat down.

"Hush, we're waiting on Draco," Ginny admonished him, keeping her voice low with the hope that he'd get the hint.

"Malfoy? Nobody needs that pointy-faced slime oozing around," Ron argued.

"I would take offense, except that was a game attempt at an insult for a talking weasel, Weasel." Draco sauntered in, coolly pulling out the chair beside Ginny. Ron's face flared red immediately.

"Right, coming from the kid whose daddy buys all his comebacks for him? Bloody brilliant, you are, aren't you?"

"Stop!" Ginny stood up and glared at both boys.

"He started it," Draco shrugged. Ginny pinched his arm.

"Very mature, Draco," she hissed.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Now, listen. You guys need to put aside your stupid feelings against each other. This is bigger than all of that. It's about the Chamber." Ginny sat back down in her seat, waiting for everyone's reactions. Hermione, predictably, was the voice of reason.

"Ginny, what have you learned? And how? There's hardly a mention anywhere in any of the books about the Chamber of Secrets, and it was thought to be a myth." Hermione leaned towards Ginny, her voice low and earnest, her eyes sharp.

"So, I'm a little scared guys. Let me start from the beginning. The night before we left for Hogwarts, I found this diary with my school stuff." She pulled out the old leather bound book from her bag and set it on the table. "I thought it was a gift from Dad. Sometimes he buys me stuff, not too expensive, but he still doesn't want me to tell Mum. Anyway, I wrote in it, and it wrote back."

"Ginny! That could be so dangerous!" Hermione gasped. Fiona nodded in agreement.

"I realize that now, but I wasn't really thinking at the time. Anyway…"

sssssssssssss

There was a solid ten seconds of silence as Ginny finished up her long tale. Everyone gaped at her, except Draco, who nevertheless stared at her with wide eyes.

"We should tell a professor," Hermione finally said.

"No!" Ginny said, maybe too quickly. "I mean, I think we should, just not yet. I think we need to find out what the creature is first, and possibly how to kill it. And with Tom's guidance, we should be able to find the entrance to the Chamber. He said he spoke Parseltongue to open it, so that's an issue…"

"What's Parseltongue?" Harry broke in. Sometimes Ginny forgot he was raised by Muggles.

"The ability to speak with snakes, Potter," Draco only barely sneered. "It is a genetic trait passed down from the bloodline of Salazar Slytherin. Extremely rare."

"I can do it." Harry blushed at everyone's sudden scrutiny. This time, Draco's mouth hung open with everyone else's.

"Seriously, mate?" Ron choked. "I'm your best friend and you never thought to tell me something like that?"

"I never thought it was a big deal. Just thought it was something witches and wizards could just do...," Harry shrugged. "Come to think of it, I have been hearing something strange in the castle. It travels really fast, and whispers things like _kill, kill,_ or _fresh blood,_ and stuff like that. I thought I was going crazy."

"Already mental, Potter," Fiona said, but the quirk of her lips softened the insult.

"Right, so obviously it's a snake," Hermione interrupted, her tone broaching no argument.

"I agree," Ginny nodded.

"But it would never be just a big snake," Draco said. "Slytherin was supremely powerful and completely invested in all things magical."

"So it's a big, magical snake," Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that narrows it down."

"Good point, Draco," Ginny interjected before they could begin fighting again. "Hermione, do you think we can get some books about rare magical creatures…?"

"Of course," Hermione answered primly. "I'll have some by dinner."

There was an awkward silence as Ginny and Harry locked eyes. Ginny nodded. Harry cleared his throat.

"I guess that there is something else, too," he said. "The Sorting Hat told Ginny that her name is not Ginevra Weasley. It is Gentiana Potter, and she is my younger sister."

A heartbeat of silence, and then Ron quite predictably exploded, "That's absolutely insane!"

"Ron, it's true," Ginny tried, but he seemed to not hear her.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you come up with, Ginny. What kind of stupid joke do you think you're pulling? If you think I'm going to fall for something so, so, so DUMB," he sputtered, running out of synonyms for stupid.

"Ron!" Ginny finally got him to shut up and look at her. "It is the truth, I swear it. I know how crazy it sounds, but it's true. Headmaster Dumbledore took me the night that You-Know-Who killed Lily and James Potter. Nobody knew about me, I was born inside the safe house. He brought me to Mum and Dad, put me in their arms and then memory charmed everyone to believe I was theirs. When the Hat said my real name, it broke a spell. I have more magic than I ever did before. I guess Dumbledore suppressed it or something. And I have an inheritance. And a House Elf. But you absolutely CAN'T tell anyone. AT ALL. Ron. Ron?"

Ron slammed his chair back and ran from the alcove in a huff. To everyone's surprise, Fiona followed him. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to overflow. Hermione reached out a comforting hand.

"Hey, it'll be okay, they'll come around. You have to admit, it is very startling news."

"I know. But you'd think they'd try to be a little more supportive," Ginny sniffled. She looked at Draco, almost afraid of his reaction, too. He lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug.

"Look, you have a different name. That doesn't change who you are," he said. She could have kissed him.

"It does to me," Harry whispered. Then, realizing they were all looking at him, he continued. "I mean, it changes things for me. I've had some time to think about it. Ginny is my only living family, besides the Dursleys, and they don't count. I've never had any real family. It's important. It's a big deal."

Draco blinked once, a slow droop of his eyelids, as he seemed to soak this information in. It seemed he was tucking away each new fact to bring out and examine later. Just then, Fiona and Ron came back in, Ron looking abashed and Fiona looking triumphant.

"Sorry, Ginny. Harry," he mumbled.

"Ginny, I'm happy you told us," Fiona said, walking around the table to hug her friend. Ginny squeezed her tightly, so glad that she hadn't lost a friend. "I know that it can't have been easy at all. And now Ron understands that, too. Right, Ron?"

Ron nodded, and Ginny thought she saw the hint of a red hand print across his cheek.

ssssssssssssss

Hermione proved true to her word and showed up at dinner with several books. She passed one each to Ginny and Fiona, seemingly automatically assigning the girls of the unlikely group to research duty.

"A bit of light reading," she laughed, dropping what had to be a twenty pound tome into Ginny's lap before heading to her own table.

"She's mental," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. Ginny opened her book, and there were three sheets of clean parchment inside the cover. Sudden words appeared on the top page in small, neat handwriting.

 _Ginny, seeing your diary gave me an idea. I did a simple charm, and now we will be able to write each other any time. Give one parchment to Draco and one to Fiona. Harry and Ron have one as well. If people see it, it will just look like notes._

"Wow," Ginny was impressed. She passed one to Fiona and kept Draco's in the book to give to him later. She pulled out a quill from her bag and penned,

 _Thanks, Hermione. That's neat._

She saw the words, in her slightly loopy handwriting, appear on Fiona's paper as well. Brightest which of her day, indeed.

ssssssssssssssss

Ginny sank into sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, and slept deeply until a tugging sensation dragged her awake. Blearily, she rubbed her eyes in the dark. She realized that the tugging was coming from within her head. Almost like something was calling to her inside her mind. She decided to answer the call.

It wasn't long before she was creeping out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, and within a few hundred feet of the Forest's edge, she found what had been calling her. In a small clearing, bathed in the glow of a nearly full moon, stood the magnificent winged white mare and her golden colt. The long legged baby immediately pranced towards her and nudged his soft muzzle into her hands. Ginny giggled.

"Were you the ones calling me?" Ginny asked, stroking the colt's soft neck. The mare walked calmly nearer to her, nickering. She tossed her long white mane and it appeared as if she were nodding. Just as before, Ginny felt as if the mare were trying to communicate. It was like hearing a whisper in a foreign language that was similar to your own. You felt you could almost understand, if only the person would speak a little louder, perhaps. The huge mare approached, and Ginny stood perfectly still, not wanting to spook her or ruin the moment. The mare gently breathed on Ginny's face, warm and comforting. She seemed to be pulling in Ginny's scent.

"I can feel you in my head," Ginny whispered. The mare nickered softly. Ever so slowly, Ginny reached up and placed her hand lightly on the mare's forehead. Immediately, colors seemed to swirl in her mind's eye. Not quite pictures, and not just colors. It was almost like bathing in touch and swimming in scent. A whole world was happening inside her mind. It was very dizzying. The mare pulled away slightly and regarded Ginny with large, liquid eyes. Ginny knew that she was trying to tell her something, if only she could understand. She took a deep breath and laid her hand back on the pegasus's forehead.

There was lots of red, spinning with a bit of purple and black. The scent was musty, old. The feeling was a little frantic.

"A warning? There is danger?" Ginny guessed. The mare nodded again. Ginny's stomach felt a little wobbly after withdrawing her hand, her equilibrium off from the world-tilting way the pegasus seemed to speak. "Thank you. Yes, something is stirring in the school. Maybe one day I'll be able to understand you well enough for you to tell me what it is."

With a final scratch to the colt's wither, just above his fluffy white wing, Ginny said her goodbyes and walked slowly back into school. Lost in her own thoughts, she was fortunate not to run into anyone patrolling the halls.

sssssssssssssss

 **Author's Note: I hope this one was a doozy. I warned that we were about to veer sharply away from anything recognizable as far as the plot goes. I hope to pick up the pace soon, and begin moving a bit faster through Ginny's school years. I've got quite a bit more of character development to handle, though. Hopefully everyone is enjoying it so far! More fair warning, the story will continue to get darker and more mature. Eventually, there will be death of one or more main characters. Not in Ginny's first year, though. Just eventually. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, as always! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Year One

**AN: Guys, I am so, so sorry to have taken this long to update. I'm dealing with a whole lot of personal baggage at the moment, and honestly, the only reason I'm even updating at all is because of the few follows this little project has garnered. So, at this point, I'm writing for you guys and I hope you enjoy and continue to give me feedback. Thank you so much.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not owned by me, I'm not making money from my writing.**

The following morning, Ginny felt rejuvenated. She even hummed a bit as she finished her morning necessities and headed to breakfast with Draco and Fiona. She carried the book she was researching in her arms, the charmed paper poking a couple of inches out of the top. She glanced down just in time to read Harry's quick handwriting.

 _Going to talk to Hagrid at lunch. Bet he knows plenty about giant magic snakes._

Ginny smirked, having heard all about Fluffy. It was a good idea to ask Hagrid.

The day flew by in a blur, with all of the kids scanning their books on beasts as often as they could manage. Ginny had come across something called a Gilded Wyrm, but the description didn't quite match what Tom had said. After lunch, Ginny began impatiently checking the note page, but there was no update from Harry, Ron, or Hermione. After dinner, she, Fiona, and Draco sat near the fire in the common room.

"I've gotten nowhere," Fiona groaned, shutting her heavy tome. Draco still skimmed his own book, his normally perfect hair falling forward over his furrowed brows. Ginny stretched, not willing to admit defeat.

"There's a couple of things that look promising." She passed Fiona the parchment she'd been keeping notes on. There were many creatures listed, and crossed out.

"Do you really think a dragon is plausible, Ginny?" Fiona scoffed.

"I guess not. I'm just tired. Besides, what ideas do you have?"

"Hey, take a look at these," Draco interrupted them. He showed them his parchment, but it was Hermione's writing scrolling across the page that really shut them up.

 _Hagrid gave us quite a few ideas. I have narrowed them down to the few I think are most plausible. Sea Serpent (perhaps the Chamber is attached to the Lake). Tunneling Grimoar. Crested Dragon (not actually a dragon, but a distant relative). Basilisk (unlikely, its gaze causes death, not petrification). Shade Viper._

"Wow, she's fast," Fiona muttered.

"Brightest witch of her age," Ginny replied. She didn't see Draco roll his eyes.

ssssssssssssss

The days leading up to Christmas break seemed to drag by. The group had no other way to verify if any of their guesses were right, and Hermione's conviction strengthened every day that they needed to tell a teacher. Ginny was quickly losing ground, especially since she was beginning to agree.

"Look, if nothing changes after Christmas break, then we will talk to a professor, okay?" Ginny finally said. They were back in their alcove in the library, and the group was a lot more comfortable together now.

"Speaking of Christmas break, Mother has invited you to our Christmas Eve dinner. All of you," Draco said. There was a stunned silence.

"Um." Hermione squeaked.

"I dunno…," Ron started.

"That would be amazing," Ginny interjected.

"I am trying to build bridges here, guys," Draco said.

"Draco, this is a Pureblood party. With Pureblood politics and Pureblood etiquette." Fiona sounded absolutely snobbish. Ginny's heart sank.

"There's no way Harry and Hermione would even start to fit in."

"Excuse me?" Hermione sniffed. "I have been reading every book on Witch and Wizard etiquette since I got to Hogwarts last year. I know how to behave."

"Well, I don't," Harry admitted.

"It's not as hard for boys, Harry," Ron said. "But I doubt Mum and Dad would let us go anyways. Not to a Malfoy function. No offence, Malfoy."

"None taken. Regardless, official invitations will be sent out. If you decide to join us, I'm sure we could arrange for a get together at Diagon Alley for shopping the week before or so." Draco stood, obviously ready to head back to the dorms for the evening.

"I will ask our parents, Draco. I am far more likely to get a favorable answer than Ron is, after all."

They split, Slytherins going one way and Gryffindors the other. Before they'd made it half way, though, Ginny realized she'd left her quill in the library.

"Hey, I forgot my quill. I'll meet you in a few," she said, trotting away from her friends. Rounding a corner, she jogged smack into another figure. "Oof! I'm so sorry!"

"It's quite alright, Ginny," chuckled the Headmaster, setting her steady again with a hand on her shoulder. "I was looking for you, actually."

"Um. Me? What can I help you with?" She tried not to look guilty.

"It has come to my attention that perhaps you weren't quite so honest with me earlier this year as I had though, Ginny." His eyes still twinkled behind his glasses, though his face was stern.

"Whatever do you mean, Headmaster?" Ginny asked.

"Gentiana, let's not be silly," he admonished. The breath whooshed from her lungs. He knew that she knew.

"Well, then." She squared her shoulders, ready for the scolding.

"I'm not sure why you didn't want to trust me, Ginny, however I am not upset. Don't look as if you are going off to battle wild dragons, now." He smiled at her.

"It's just… I don't know, it was a shock, and somehow I didn't really believe it for a while." Ginny found herself confessing. She stopped short, wondering why she felt so willing to talk.

"Quite understandable. Now, the corridor is no place to have this conversation. Let us go to my office, please." It wasn't exactly an order, but he didn't leave room for argument, either. She followed him nervously.

Dumbledore's office was roomy and cozy at the same time. Many magical items seemed to be strewn haphazardly throughout, but the effect was charming rather than cluttered. The walls were lined with books and books. The Headmaster settled behind his large desk, and gestured to one of two very cushy chairs before him.

"Lemon drop?" he offered, as she settled into the soft seat. She shook her head, her nerves tight.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I felt… Afraid of you." Ginny stopped, her eyes wide at such a blunt confession falling from her lips. Those twinkling blues eyes seemed suddenly sad.

"I can understand such a feeling, Miss Potter. And I'm very sorry to have caused it. Would you give me the opportunity of explaining myself?" His voice was low, and his demeanor solemn. He was taking her quite seriously, not treating her like a child at all. She nodded.

"When you were born, very few people knew of your existence. Your parents and brother, of course. Their closest friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. And, of course, I was aware. Nobody else in the Order knew, save one other couple, for security purposes."

"Who?" Ginny interrupted. His eyebrows raised. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"When the Fidelus Charm was broken, your family betrayed by their closest friend, your brother was an immediate target. Not even Voldemort—" Ginny flinched at the name—"knew of your birth."

"So why didn't he kill me?"

"My closest guess is that he was too intent on killing Harry. You were nestled in a basinet in your own room, and he did not know to look for you. His ignorance likely saved your life. The forethought of your brilliant parents saved you from the repercussions of the blast that rebounded off of Harry and destroyed your home. Heavily protective spells and runes had been laid upon your bed, you see. So, when I came charging to the rescue, there was left only ruin and two innocent babies." He paused, drawing a trembling breath. He had never seemed old to Ginny, but weariness and grief etched their way into his every word. Tonight, he let her see the weight he carried with him.

"Sir." Ginny gulped. "It wasn't your fault."

"Not directly, I suppose, dear, but you are very kind for saying so. Now, to continue. I had to remove Harry from the Wizarding world. I felt he would be safer, hidden from the remaining Death Eaters and loyalists. Whether that turned out to be true, I suppose I'm unsure now. However, his path is set. You, however, I hid you in plain sight. You see, nobody knew of your existence. Nobody. Left alive, save three people who are unable to speak it."

"Who?" She didn't care that she interrupted this time. She felt entitled to know who knew her. Dumbledore seemed to sense the steel in her words, and his eyes resumed their customary sparkle.

"The Longbottoms knew, and so did the Secret Keeper for your family. The Longbottoms," he sighed, saddened once more, "Well. They are unable to speak it because the very night Voldemort attacked your parents, they were suffering under the torture of one of his Death Eaters. Their minds were broken. The Secret Keeper, he dwells in Azkaban, until he dies there."

"Who was the Secret Keeper?" Ginny felt like she should know. Faint whispers from adult conversations echoed in her mind, but the doors always slammed shut when little ears were around. The Wizard seemed to think hard for a moment, before coming to some decision with himself.

"Sirius Black. He betrayed your family, and then murdered Peter Pettigrew in cold blood. Nobody has every figured out why. Until that day, he was the perfect friend. Wild, yes, but loyal and brave."

"I… I don't know how to take this, Headmaster," Ginny said. It was too much to take in, on top of everything else she was muddling through.

"No need to try to work through it all tonight. Perhaps I revealed too much, too soon. Either way, dear, I really needed to discuss your knowledge of your identity, and just how far that knowledge should go."

"I've told my friends, and I've told Harry." Ginny's face was slack, and her eyes cold.

"Naturally, dear. In times of need, we do well to remember to rely on our friends. I only mean to caution you. There are many who slink in the shadows, who would want you dead or worse."

"I'll be careful, Sir."

ssssssssssssssssssss

Ginny and her brothers all tumbled from the train, as Molly Weasley smothered them all simultaneously with some maternal magic previously unknown.

"I'm so happy to see you, all of you," she said, including Harry in her hugs. "Even after that fright you gave us at the beginning of the year." Ron and Harry seemed to wilt under her momentarily sharp gaze. The moment passed quickly, and the group headed to the Burrow.

Dinner that night was exceptional. Molly Weasley was, as usual, as good as any House Elf.

"So, mom." Harry and Ron gave Ginny wide eyes, as if to say, _here? now?_ and she ignored them.

"Yes, dear?"

"I expect you will receive and owl soon, but Draco—" Molly's face hardened, and Ginny hurried to finish "—has invited us to the Annual Malfoy Holiday Ball."

"And?"

"Um. All of us. I'd like to go. I'd like us all to go. Together."

"Absolutely—"

"We will talk it over and consider it, if the invitation arrives, Ginny." Ginny gave her dad a grateful look and stared at her dinner resolutely for the remainder of the meal.

sssssssssssss

The argument was spectacular. Molly's enraged screeches penetrated the silencing charm and her anger ran through the house unchecked. Arthur's quieter, calmer voice, the words unintelligible through the walls, could be heard, trying to placate his fiery wife.

Ron had inherited his mother's temper. The twins had inherited their father's humor, maybe a bit _too much_ , while Percy was a perfectionist like Molly, Charley was inquisitive like Arthur, and Bill was fearless like both of them.

Some time, in the wee hours of the morning, Ginny woke from her fitful dozing, thinking perhaps the fight wasn't over. She heard a foreign sound. Her mother was _crying_. Despite the earth shattering revelations she had suffered so far this year, Molly Weasley was her mother, and the sobs from downstairs sounded as if the woman's heart was ripping in two. Unable to help herself, Ginny snuck from her room.

"Mollykins," she heard her dad saying gently.

"I'm losing her, Arthur," Molly cried softly.

"No, we aren't losing her. She is still our baby girl, Molly."

"Those people will talk her into Pureblooded nonsense. She's just so young!"

"She's young, yes, but she's very smart. Probably the cleverest of our whole brood. She won't betray our family, or her friends."

"Oh, Arthur. I'm so frightened."

"Mum?" Ginny's voice was small. Molly started, turning to her youngest child.

"Ginny, dear! You should be sleeping."

"I heard you crying, Mum. Please don't think I will betray you."

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly's sobs rang out with new fervor, and the woman launched herself across the kitchen, wrapping her daughter in a suffocating but comforting embrace. They stayed like that for a long while, both crying.

"Mum, my friends in Slytherin don't hate us nearly as much as you hate them," Ginny said quietly, almost hoping that she wasn't heard. Molly stiffened. She'd been heard.

"Ginny…"

"Is right," Arthur interjected, wrapping his long arms around both of his girls. "Molly, you've got to let go of your hatred and fear. After all, they're all just students there, just like our baby."

Molly took a shuddering breath, and pulled back, looking down into her daughter's luminous, gold-flecked brown eyes, so different from her siblings. Seeming to steel herself, she nodded.

"We will attend this Malfoy party, Ginny. But you will be properly escorted."

"Yes, Mum. Of course. And Hermione, as well. She's to be invited." Molly seemed taken aback, but nodded once in agreement.

"She shall be escorted, as well, then. Perhaps, after the invitations arrive, she can come join us for a few nights, and we can all brush up on our etiquette."

As the sun crept into her window at dawn, Ginny lay in bed, her elation following her into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Year One

_**AN: I'm just plugging away at this project. After this school year, the years are going to pass by very quickly for the gang. I wanted to establish the characters as I've written them, and will speed through the boring parts and slow down for the big pieces. Meanwhile, I'm also currently writing my own original novel series, so that's something to look forward to! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I'd love some reviews. :)**_

 _ *****I do not own this universe, I'm not making any money from these writings.*****_

 **Chapter Seven**

Ginny invited both Hermione and Fiona to sleep at her house the night before they were meant to go shopping in Diagon Alley for new formal dress robes. They spent the day with Molly, reviewing the plethora of Pureblood rules for acceptable behavior.

"Hermione, don't hunch your shoulders," Fiona said. "And don't chew your lip while you're trying to remember which fork to use."

"I can remember which fork to use," Hermione snapped. "I am just really worried about how this is going to go. Many of those families probably hate me on principle."

"Of course they do. Especially the old ones. But you can't let them actually know that bothers you. You have to be not as good as them, but better. Besides, we're just kids. The adults do the real socializing. We just have to be polite and pretty," Fiona assured her. Ginny hoped she was right. Even though she was a Pureblood, as far as anyone knew, she was nervous as well.

"The biggest rules are the Do Nots," Molly interrupted. "Do not speak out of turn, do not insult the host and hostess, do not sit or eat until the host and hostess have been sat and served. Simple politeness, really."

"Meanwhile, we live in a zoo with no rules at all," Ginny cracked. Molly tried to look stern, but just then the twins blazed through the living room, and not far behind them thundered Percy, literally quacking through a bright yellow duck's bill that had been somehow stuck to his face.

"Don't know why he's so mad," George yelled.

"I think it's an improvement," Fred agreed.

"QUACK!" quacked Percy.

The etiquette lesson ended abruptly as Molly followed the boys to remedy the situation.

ssssssssssssssssss

"So. Tell me about you and Malfoy." The girls were hanging out in Ginny's room before dinner, and Hermione seemed to pretend she wasn't really interested in Ginny's answer.

"Uh. There's nothing to tell."

"Riiiiiight, and you're blushing why?" Fiona chimed in.

"Fine. I think he's cute." Ginny flung a pillow at her raven-haired friend.

"Really? You don't think he's a smarmy little pimple?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He's been really nice to me. Actually, he was nicer at the beginning of the year to me than my own brothers were," Ginny argued. Hermione's brow furrowed, before she nodded.

"Yes, I can understand that. It just seems he's taken to you really quickly, for a Malfoy."

"Slytherins stick together," Fiona said, her voice hard. Hermione dropped the subject.

"Fiona? Can we talk about your dad?" Ginny blurted. The questions had been burning inside her, but she hadn't found a good time to talk to her friend. Fiona's dark eyes hardened. "It's just…"

"I know what it is, and I really don't want to talk about it. But, if you must."

"I just wondered if your mum ever talks about him?"

"She does. She loved him. Loves him, still. I don't remember him at all. She says I look like him. I've got pictures. She says he would never have betrayed the Potters, never. Something really bad must have been done to him to make him betray them." Fiona's voice cracked and gave way to a soft sob.

"Oh, Fiona, I'm sorry. Don't cry. I just wondered." The girls fell into a tight hug.

ssssssssssssssss

Diagon Alley was fairly empty the next morning. The sky was gloomy, but everyone was in high spirits.

"Now, money's tight, as usual, so I thought we would hit a few of my favorite thrift shops for most of our things," Molly said briskly, her tone leaving no room for argument. Ginny shrugged. She didn't mind second hand clothes. "Besides, we're witches. We can fix whatever we need to later."

Fiona, Harry, and Hermione had their own money to spend, but Ron and Ginny knew to be as frugal as possible. By the end of the day, nobody was unhappy with their choices. Fiona had a knack for current fashion, and seemed to have an eye for styling. After the Weasley matriarch finished transfiguring and charming things, the clothes were nearly perfect.

ssssssssssssssssss

Young witches of good standing never went to social functions unchaperoned. So, Ginny and Hermione were being chaperoned by Arthur and Molly respectively. Fiona was being chaperoned by her mother, of course. Fiona's mother was a pretty woman, originally from France. Her accent was very thick, but a lot of the adults spoke both English and French fluently.

Malfoy Manner was decadent, tastefully decorated inside and out. Floating platters maneuvered through the rooms, offering food and drink as the guests mingled. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco were at the entrance way, greeting people as they arrived. When the Weasley brood plus Harry and Hermione arrived, Narcissa welcomed them warmly. Lucius managed to only barely sneer while shaking hands with Arthur the exact socially acceptable amount of time and no more.

"Please, enjoy yourselves. You look stunning, Molly, absolutely riveting," Narcissa said, her eyes flashing at her husband in warning. Molly returned the compliments, easing into the crowd and mingling with the many other Pureblood families. The children were shooed away, allowed to do their own socializing until dinner time.

The group found themselves at a table of sweets set up just for them, with the children of other guests also snacking. Crabbe and Goyle didn't even try to look like well-bred wizards as they gobbled the goodies loudly.

"I'm really glad you guys came," Draco said, his blue eyes finding Ginny's and holding, though his statement included all of them. "Look, I'm not going to lie. This is a huge power play on my father's part. Harry, you especially. There's a lot of people here who weren't exactly celebrating when the Dark Lord fell. Y'know?"

"Right. So what am I supposed to do, win them over?" Harry hissed, hotly. Draco shook his head, glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Not really. But you need to begin making allies in the wizarding world beyond just Dumbledore. I've been listening to some of my father's meetings, and You-Know-Who seriously made some people nervous last year when he possessed Quirrel."

"How does he make allies, if some of these people still support You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.

"Show them what they want to see. Harry, you are an upstanding Pureblood wizard with ancient family ties and a whole lot of wealth behind you. In the right eyes, you are an utterly eligible wizard. Almost as much as I." Draco winked as the others scoffed. "Fiona, you are a stunning Pureblood witch, with a good upbringing, and your family is mostly in good standing. Also, quite eligible. Ron and Ginny are both from very old bloodlines, as well, and while the money could be an issue, honestly money's not that hard to make these days, if you ask father. Really, all you've got against you is the blood traitor thing, but that's what we're here to change. We need to begin winning people over to your side."

"Draco, you don't win people over to the right side. They are either good, or they aren't," Ron argued.

"No, Ron. That's not true. Most people like to follow. They like to feel powerful. They like to feel important. You-Know-Who gave his Death Eaters that sort of importance. But not all of them liked the things he did."

"You're saying show them a better way," Ginny stated. Draco nodded.

"What about me?" said Hermione. Ginny had never seen Hermione look so nervous.

"Hermione, you are probably the most important piece of this little plan. Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived. You are a muggleborn nobody, in the eyes of most of these people. But you are the smartest witch in Hogwarts in generations. You go out there, and you charm these people. Be clever. Teachers love you. Go out there and make these grown-ups love you, too. Smile, talk about how grand magic is, flatter them, perform tricks for them when they ask. Adults love to fawn over cute kids. Let's go be cute kids," Draco said.

The rest of the evening was a blur for Ginny. She smiled and giggled and blushed prettily when the men complimented her. The women just loved her long, pretty hair and adorable freckles, and how were her grades? Was she enjoying Hogwarts? And, oh, how tough must she be with so many older brothers, and what a charming young lady she was. Were the other Slytherins being nice to her? Oh, what an impressive levitation charm! How precocious, what an amazing job you've done with her, Molly!

Hermione was quite impressive, as well. Everyone said so. Why, wasn't it quite possible she were an orphaned witch misplaced during the war? She was so gifted. With her talents and brains, why, she could make Minister for Magic one day! Someone should take her under their wing, surely?

Draco was the same suave Malfoy heir he'd been groomed to be, charming the women with pretty compliments and shaking hands with all the right wizards. Fiona had a similar position, batting her eyelashes at everyone and commenting on all the lovely gowns, beautiful decorations, lovely food, just generally being the perfect little princess.

Ron and Harry had the most difficult time. Ron was awkward, not having grown into his gangly build. Harry had a hard time pretending to be happy. But it worked anyway. One man made an offhanded comment about parents, Ron said, "Oi!" reproachfully, and Narcissa swooped in to castigate the wizard for hurting poor Harry's feelings at her party. The crowd began to see him as a lonely little boy, rather than some mysterious force of nature.

Overall, the night went extremely well. Draco placed a very chaste, very sweet kiss lightly on her cheek just as they left, leaving a spot of warmth that even the cool winter's night couldn't take away.

It wasn't until the next morning when Lucius arrived on the front step at the Burrow to speak directly to Arthur that Ginny even worried something had gone wrong at all.

sssssssssssssss

"Good morning, Mister Malfoy," Arthur started, a bit awkwardly.

"Good morning to you, Mister Weasley. I have come to request a formal meeting between us. You and your wife and daughter, with my wife and son and me," Lucius said stiffly. His sneer was gone, however. Ginny hid, listening and hoping the men didn't notice her.

"I see," Arthur said carefully.

"Would next Saturday, before school starts again, work for you?"

"Of course, I believe it will."

"Here, then. A formal invite. Thank you Arthur." Lucius whirled and strode back down the path, apparating with a crack once he was outside of the gate.

"MOLLY!" Arthur bellowed, running right past Ginny in her hiding spot.


	8. Chapter 8: Year One

**Chapter Eight**

"Mum. Dad. I'm too young!" Ginny wailed, reminding Molly strongly of the temper tantrums of toddlerhood.

"Ginny, you stop that right now. A Promising isn't legally binding. It can be undone at any time."

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"Your mother is right," Arthur joined in. "It isn't like we're marrying you off next week. It's just a public acknowledgement that two families are interested in joining bloodlines."

"Ewwww! Draco is my _friend_!" But her cheeks flamed hot and her mother gave her a knowing smile.

"Now, dear. Nothing needs to change between Draco and yourself. This isn't a true magical pairing until actual vows are spoken. And until then, you have the ability to change your mind at any time."

sssssssssssssss

Draco was utterly calm, even stony faced, as they sat in his family's parlor. A short, chubby wizard was presiding as witness. Ginny tried not to look unhappy, but the scowl wouldn't leave her face. A long scroll trailed from the wizard's hands all the way to the floor. He was reading off the contract, but Ginny wasn't listening to the drone of his nasally voice. She flicked her eyes at Draco, trying to catch his attention, but he seemed determined not to look at her. Obviously, he didn't like this idea any more than she did.

"With that understood, do all parties agree to the terms?" All the adults in the room answered yes. Draco cleared his throat and nodded once. They looked at Ginny, waiting.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Excellent," said the wizard, almost obnoxiously cheerful. "Now, I need everyone's signature."

A magical signature isn't just writing your name, Ginny knew. Otherwise, this contract wouldn't mean anything at all. She certainly couldn't use her real name, after all. But, alas, this was a blood signature. All she had to do was prick the ring finger of her left hand and press it to the parchment.

"Ah, ah, careful now, don't mix the blood," said the wizard with a happy grin. Ginny rolled her eyes, but adjusted her aim a bit so as to miss Draco's own bloody print. Gross.

The scroll flared with white light for a brief second, and then vanished with a pop. Nobody else seemed surprised, so Ginny just sat back down.

"Right, excellent! Very good!" The legal wizard shook hands all around, and left briskly, whistling.

"May I have a moment with Ginny before we leave for lunch?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, of course. I should very much like to speak with Draco, as well," Arthur answered. So they left her alone with Draco's mother. Narcissa was a stunning beauty, prettier than any muggle model could hope to be. Her features were delicate, without seeming frail. Ginny noticed that she wore makeup to enhance her looks, and wondered idly if maybe some charms weren't involved as well.

"Ginny, I can't help but notice you seem unhappy. Do you not like Draco?" Narcissa started, settling down gracefully in the loveseat next to her.

"It's not that," Ginny answered. Even to herself she sounded sullen. Bratty.

"Can I tell you something about myself?" Narcissa asked. At Ginny's nod, she continued. "I didn't want to marry Lucius at all. In fact. My oldest sister, Andromeda, was Promised to Lucius. When she eloped, everyone thought I hated her for marrying a muggle. If I'm honest, that was a part of it. But no, mostly it was because she left me to marry Lucius, a man older than me and whom I didn't even know."

"Were you scared?"

"Absolutely. I had never even met him before. He always seemed so prideful and, well, snobby." At this Narcissa covered her mouth and giggled like a girl. Ginny found herself giggling, too. "But, while he is most certainly prideful and definitely snobby, I grew to love him. He allowed me a full year to change my mind. During that year, I found that I didn't want to. You have all the time in the world, Ginny, and while in my mind, this match is most advantageous for both of you, if you change your mind, we will not begrudge you the choice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I am worried that I will lose Draco as a friend," Ginny admitted. "And I always thought I'd choose my own husband."

"Look at it this way, Ginny. You will choose one day, and that choice will either be Draco, or won't be. And, something I would like for you to remember well. A husband and wife are never so powerful as when their marriage is built on friendship. This Promise isn't to take away your friendship with Draco, Ginny. We are hoping that the friendship grows even stronger for it."

ssssssssssssssssss

The school knew already. Of course, it had been printed in the Daily Prophet faster than a witch could say snitch, but Ginny was wholly unprepared for the reception it got. She got a taste of the stares and whispers that always seemed to follow Harry.

 _She's not even that pretty._

 _Well, she's Pureblood and Slytherin, and what else does he need?_

 _Bet it's political on both sides. Money for the Weasleys, good favor with the current administration for the Malfoys. Wiping a bit more of that dirty Dark Magic grime off their hands._

 _Galleon hunting is all that is._

 _He could do better._

 _She's going Dark, for sure._

 _Malfoys can never be trusted._

 _Poor little thing has no idea what she's getting into._

 _She could do so much better._

"Ginny? Are you coming out for dinner?" Fiona stood at the foot of the bed, her brown eyes serious.

"Of course she isn't. She can't face the humiliation that every person in this castle knows that she's a Galleon hunting hussy who must've begged someone to Confund Malfoy's parents." Anastasia sauntered past, but Fiona stepped into her path.

"You're just mad that nobody has asked you yet," Fiona snorted. Anastasia scowled.

"I've got more important things to worry about, actually."

"Anastasia, are you okay?" Ginny asked, now sitting. Her eyes were puffy but dry for the moment. She stared at the other girl. Anastasia's face was pale, dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was dull. A flash of something like fear passed over her face before a calm façade shuttered back down.

"I am perfectly fine, blood-traitor," she hissed, and Ginny thought she saw a red tint in the angry eyes as the witch shoved past Fiona and left the dorm.

"Who even cares about her? Are _you_ okay, Ginny?" Fiona sat beside her friend.

"Yeah. I just… I never realized how hard it is to have everyone talking about you. I'm pretty sure even the teachers are looking at me differently."

"Well, you managed to land the absolute most desirable marriage Promise in all of Wizarding Britain. There's are certain amount of gossip to be had there. I've had four people today ask me where you bought the love potion you used," Fiona smirked.

"That's just it," Ginny groaned. "Everyone is thinking I'm somehow unworthy. Or, on the flipside, that I've been corrupted and tricked."

"It'll die down, I promise, but you'll only make it worse by hiding," Fiona pointed out. Ginny nodded.

"Before we go, can I ask you something?" Her tone held something that made Fiona hesitate before shrugging assent. "Your dad betrayed Harry's—my—parents."

"My mom says there's no way," Fiona interjected. "But she never really talks about it."

"Right. Well, my parents don't talk about it, either. And Harry wouldn't know anything about it anyway, but I was just wondering why. Or what happened…"

"So I don't know anything about it." Fiona seemed guarded, almost angry.

"I just want to make sure that no matter what happened back then, or didn't happen back then, that we are good. Friends forever?"

"Of course!" Surprise widened Fiona's eyes for a second, before she leaned in and hugged Ginny tightly.

ssssssssssssssssssss

Draco met them in the common room.

"How are you doing?" Draco asked her. She hadn't seen him since the morning they were Promised, and felt like the two formal letters they'd exchanged didn't count as communication.

"Never better, future husband," she smiled. He seemed taken aback. "Apparently, I'm quite the brewer of potent love potions. I'm certain my marks in Potions will skyrocket."

"Oh, I don't know," Draco drawled, catching onto her game, "it was quite _obviously_ my own nefarious skills that landed the daughter of one of the squeaky cleanest families in the country."

"You're both brilliant and cunning and what have you. Can we go eat now?" Fiona scoffed.

Now that she wasn't ducking Draco, it was easier to ignore the whispers and the stares. She was fairly certain that a few Gryffindors were suffering under the pranks of the twins for snide comments, and her mood was lifted astronomically. Dinner was delicious, and she felt the knots of stress leaving her shoulders after the strain of the day. That is, until a small scroll appeared in front of her.

 _Please meet in my office directly after dinner, Ginny. ~Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Great. I suppose he's getting ready to yell at me."

"I want to go with you," Draco said.

"Why?"

"You're my wife-to-be."

"That's not an explanation. You're just nosey." Ginny pushed his shoulder as she stood up. He stood with her.

"True. But we have an excuse, right? Besides, nobody should be walking alone, what with some great evil monster roaming the school."

"I guess? Fiona, I'll meet you back at the dorm after this is over," Ginny said, letting Draco escort her.

Surprisingly, the Headmaster didn't even comment on Draco's tagging along. He merely waved another chair into existence.

"It is great to have both of you here. Mr. Malfoy, I was going to request a meeting with you in the morning, of course, but we can do this much more efficiently with the both of you." He paused, a small smile playing under his white mustache.

"What, precisely, are we doing, Sir?" Draco asked.

"In light of your Promising, I needed to give you two the official paperwork for the school. Just a formality, you know, since you are both well aware of the rules, even for Promised, Betrothed, and Mated students." He waved his hands and a parchment appeared in the air before them. Ginny and Draco nodded, knowing the basic rules they'd be expected to follow. They were the same as the Code of Conduct dictated for the average student, but they'd have to sign the paper stating they understood the rules still applied to them in spite of their relationship status.

"Of course, Sir," Ginny answered, using the offered quill to sign her name quickly. Draco did the same.

"Now, I'd like to offer my congratulations on your Promising. If you need advice, or just a sympathetic ear, never hesitate to owl me." His words were friendly, but it was a clear dismissal.

ssssssssssssssssssss

A few nights later, as Draco and Ginny were walking back to their common room from the library, a tug in her psyche urged Ginny to the forest.

"Hey, want to escort me to the Forbidden Forest again? I need to visit my buddy again," Ginny said.

"You're mental. We're going to get eaten out there."

"So that's a no?"

"That's not what I said. Of course, I'll escort you."

ssssssssssssss

The darkness was oppressive once they crossed into the edge of the woods after midnight. Draco already had his wand out, not taking any chances here. Ginny knew the pegasus wouldn't call her out here and leave her unprotected, though. They made their way as quietly as possible to the meadow where the winged horses would be waiting for her.

"Hey, fella," she said, as the colt trotted over to her. He nudged her affectionately. He was growing rapidly, already twice the size he'd been when she'd first seen him. He was probably close to eight months old, if the book she'd read was correct about foaling season for pegasi being in the early spring. The mare approached her with more reserve. Colors danced in Ginny's head, this time slower and more coherent.

"What's happening?" Draco whispered, not daring to move. Being viewed as a threat here wouldn't be conducive to his survival, he knew.

"She's communicating. It's hard to decipher, but… There's danger, but we knew that. I just can't understand," Ginny growled. She closed her eyes and concentrated, willing the colors to form some sort of cohesive picture. Her breathing steadied, and foreign emotions invaded. First was curiosity. The colors swirled, and she suddenly was aware of intruders in the Forest. Young, male, humans; they smelled like fear and foolhardiness. The mare tossed her head, and the wave in Ginny's head clarified into a blurry snapshot of a gangly redhead accompanied by a shorter boy with messy black hair, the light from their wands glinting off of his glasses.

"Ron and Harry!" she gasped. A flash of red and orange, and Ginny knew they were in extreme danger. "Draco, Ron and Harry are in the Forest somewhere, in danger!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco drawled, although Ginny could hear a thread of worry under his calm façade.

"We have to help them!"

"We have to get a Professor to help them," Draco corrected her.

"What if there's no time," Ginny snapped.

"What if you're just a first year, and I'm just a second year, and we are wholly unequipped to be charging off into the Forbidden Forest to rescue the Boy-Who-Gryffindored-Into-Harms-Way and his sidekick the Super Weasel." Blame it on the dark, or the fact that Ginny had been raised with too many older brothers, but Draco never saw the punch that bloodied his nose.

"Those are my _brothers_!"

"Ginny!" But it was too late, she had whirled away from him. It seemed the mare was more than willing to help her, because she knelt for Ginny to mount. The pegasus spun, bolting across the clearing for several strides before leaping into the air. A powerful down stroke of her huge wings, and they were flying up, up, up, until they disappeared into the night over the trees somewhere.

The animal beneath her was pure, unrestrained power. Ginny leaned forward, hands tangled tightly in the silky mane. Her heart pounded erratically, fear and adrenaline battling as the wind tore at her robes. The colt, unburdened and gifted with the energy of youth, outpaced his mother, shooting ahead. In the span of minutes, they'd crossed miles of forest. The mare banked, causing Ginny to grip hard with her thighs to keep from falling off. Below them, Ginny could see rolling movement, but she couldn't make out what it was from this distance.

Spiders. As they sank closer and closer, Ginny saw giant, horrifying spiders. Hundreds of them. And right in the middle of them all, Harry and Ron stood. Were they talking to one? But it didn't seem to matter, because just then, the spiders moved to converge on them. The intent was clear. Harry and Ron were about to be dinner. Ginny screamed, her wand out, and she began throwing magic—not able to think of a coherent spell—as the pegasus took a steep dive. The streaks of her spells just bounced off of the monsters, not even slowing them down.

Blinding lights bathed the scene below them, and her dad's car, of all things, barreled through the crowd of spiders. Ginny saw Ron and Harry jump inside and it drove off with them, horn blaring. The mare pulled out of her dive, gliding over the tree tops, but they lost sight of the car.

"Take me to the castle," Ginny said, stroking the mare's sweaty neck. Without hesitating, the pegasus flew her right to the front of the castle. Just in time to intercept Draco as he was running for help. He skidded to a stop, and Ginny winced at the blood on his face. She slid off of the pegasus, her legs weak beneath her. "Thank you."

The mare shook her head again, and the golden colt put his face against hers, breathing one long, deep breath. After a moment, they both turned and galloped back to the Forest, leaving the two students to sneak back to their common room.

 _ **Next installment, everyone. :)**_

 ** _This is pretty much a filler chapter. I'm trying to keep the major canon events so far, but to be honest we will be gravitating very far away from canon the further the story progresses. This first school year will be the most detailed, to give a good basis for the characters. The only thing I will guarantee for you is that there will be a Battle of Hogwarts, Horcruxes and Hallows will still play a huge part in the ending, and so does the Prophecy. Now, HOW they play in is a surprise. ;) Have fun, I hope you enjoy. Reviews, constructive criticism, etc. are all welcome._**

 ** _***Disclaimer:Not my world, not my characters, not making money, just having fun.***_**


	9. Chapter 9: Year One

**Chapter Nine**

"Sir?" Ginny's voice trembled. Technically, Professor Snape held office hours to assist students in their studies. The reality was, no student had ever dared step foot in his office outside of detention. Except maybe Draco.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" His dark eyes regarded her coldly.

"I… Hermione was attacked and—"

"I'm well aware of the goings on in this castle, now would you please quit wasting my time?" The harshness of his words made her flinch, but sudden anger bolstered her courage.

"She's my friend, and we were working together to find out just what it was, the monster. The boys found a note Hermione had in her hand. She knew what it was. A basilisk. That's why she was using a mirror to look around the corner." Snape's eyes widened, but Ginny pressed on. "Please, you have to tell the Headmaster, you have to… Something?"

The greasy professor studied her, his expression unreadable. For a long moment, her heart thudded in fear that he was going to ridicule her. When he stood, however, it was decisive.

"Go to the dorm, Miss Weasley. We will handle this." He practically dragged her out of his office and pushed her in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. She waited for him to sweep away before going in the opposite direction. Harry had mentioned that the snake voice seemed to always vanished somewhere on the second floor, and she wanted to look for clues.

 _Heading to look on the 2_ _nd_ _floor for anything that might help._ She didn't wait for anyone to reply to the note she'd written on the charmed paper.

She was looking for snakes, or maybe runes, on the walls and the picture frames, when she heard crying coming from the perpetually leaking girl's loo nearby. Curious, she darted in. Standing at one of the sinks, to Ginny's surprise, was Anastasia. She looked ill, white fingers gripping the porcelain tightly. Her head snapped up and angry, scared eyes stared back at Ginny.

"Uh. Are you okay?" Ginny shuffled her feet, not knowing how to act.

"Obviously," Anastasia ground out. She straightened, drawing a shuddering breath. Ginny glared at her.

"Do you need help?" She didn't really want to deal with the bratty witch right now, but couldn't bring herself to abandon her either. The girl looked extremely thin in the face. Was she very sick?

"Actually, yes," Anastasia whispered. With shaking hands, she reached out for Ginny. Unable to ignore the sudden pain on the other witch's face, Ginny stepped forward to offer support. Anastasia's hands were freezing as she grasped Ginny's hand. "I'm so, so sorry," she croaked, and before Ginny could ask way, the locket swung at Anastasia's breast. It glinted and caught in the flickering light. Captivated, Ginny could only watch as the golden chain released itself and snaked around her own neck. Then she felt him. Beating against her brain, screaming in her ears. Anastasia had fallen, dragging Ginny down with her. The light in her eyes was fading alarmingly quickly.

Desperate against the screeching in her head, unable to hold him out for long, Ginny yanked the charmed paper from her pocket with the small, preloaded quill she kept with it. She scratched out an ugly, hasty plea before the intruder in her mind overcame her and blackness pulled her under.

 _2nd floor loo, he has me, help_

 **AN: Sorry, this is the shortest chapter I've written! I feel a little evil leaving you guys hanging, but there it is. Don't worry, I'm typing the next chapter and climax to Year One as you read this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe and am not making money with my writings.**


	10. Chapter 10: Year One

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny swam through the darkness of her mind, slowly coming into consciousness. Cold, dampness was seeping into her clothes from the hard surface she was lying on. She cracked her eyes open gingerly, realizing that the muffled sounds in her head were the rumble of voices. With what felt like unreasonable effort, the fog finally lifted.

She was lying on her back, her head turned so that she could see the semi-transparent form of a wizard standing in front of her. Beyond him, Harry, wand raised and face set in defiance.

"You are nothing," Harry said.

"True, I am diminished in this state," the ghost wizard answered. "But I am still far more powerful than you could imagine, boy."

"I don't care how powerful you are, you'll never hurt my—Ginny!"

"Ah, young love, how sweet. It won't be enough, this time, to save you. Where's your mummy now, Harry?" The wizard's voice was silky, but his words were sharp enough to cut deep. Harry's green eyes flashed. "Oh yes, I remember it all, stupid boy. Pure luck saved you when you should have been nothing against me."

"No. Love saved me."

"You sound like that insufferable Dumbledore, it doesn't become you." Ginny carefully felt for her wand, but it was gone. A quick glance and she saw it hanging almost carelessly in the grip of the ghost. Only, ghosts couldn't hold things. What was he?

"Dumbledore is ten times the wizard you ever were, even when you were alive," Harry snapped.

"Nobody compares to Lord Voldemort, insolent child." The wizard suddenly hissed, startling Ginny so badly her heel scraped against the stone she lay one. The wizard whirled, revealing a long, wispy transparent strand attaching him to her. No, attaching him to the _locket_ she still wore around her neck. "Be still, girl. I'm not done with you. How about you watch your little boyfriend play with my pet?"

A horribly slick sound filled the dank chamber and Ginny screamed as cool scaled brushed against her as the basilisk poured itself out of a tunnel she couldn't see in the dark.

"Don't look at it, Harry!" she yelled, just before she felt her body lock up in a full body bind curse. She watched helplessly as Harry shot a spell, but nothing was going to pierce that hide. Not only were basilisks powerful magical creatures, this one was over a thousand years old. Harry vanished into a side tunnel, pursued by the snake. The wizard above her regarded icily.

"You know," he said conversationally, as if Harry's pounding footsteps and the snakes strikes that shook the walls around them were mere birdsong on a picnic, "I was quite irritated with a blood traitor being let into my House. But, as any good Slytherin knows, these things must be turned to our advantage. I can destroy the Light side from the inside out, using your body, little Ginny." Ginny tried to struggle, but the curse held. She clenched her fists, wanting to scream. _She clenched her fists!_ The curse was releasing her. Surely he knew? But he droned on. Ginny lay perfectly still, as she felt the curse easing slowly from her body.

A wild yell from behind her almost made her blow her cover, but Harry bolted past her, the snake hot on his heels. Ginny's mind screamed. _SOMEBODY HELP US!_ Almost as if answering her, a sudden light assaulted the dark room. From above them, Dumbledore's Phoenix familiar appeared with a tinkling, trilling song. It dove down, dropping the Sorting Hat, of all things, right on Harry's head. It then proceeded to attack the basilisk with vigor, flashing in and out of existence. Soon, the basilisk was blinded, the fiery bird having gouged its yellow eyes from its skull.

"NO!" The spirit began shooting spells, curses so dark they sizzled the air around them with malevolence. Ginny shouted for Harry to dodge, sending the boy into an impressive roll. The snake heard her, though. Its gruesome visage bore down upon her, forcing her to roll out of the way. A jet of light hit it in the face, distracting it. Astoundingly, Draco scrambled out of a tunnel some three or four meters above them on the opposite wall. He grappled momentarily, but only managed to slow his fall down the slimy wall. He landed with a heavy thud, and even with the curses flying and the snake screaming, Ginny heard the sickening crunch of something decidedly broken. The snake did, too.

Without thinking, Ginny stood. She felt the tug of the locket, pulling towards its master, but the terrifying Dark wizard was so focused on killing Harry who, so far, eluded him, Ginny's movements went unnoticed. As if in slow motion, she saw the basilisk rear back. Draco stood, pressed against the wall, one leg bent almost completely sideways, but he stood. Face grim, eyes wide, wand raised, he stood. Harry shouted, and Ginny turned. He'd fallen, and the transparent Lord Voldemort—Salazar Slytherin—stood over him, triumphantly. The Sorting Hat suddenly flew off, and Harry bounded to his feet, swinging a sword gleaming sword in an overhand arc. A sharp hiss brought her back to herself, and she made a choice without even realizing it. She ran for Draco. The snake struck, Ginny screeched, and flung herself.

Pain, pain, pain.

She looked down, and a single, gigantic fang stabbed through the center of her chest. Directly through the locket. A horrible screeching echoed through the chamber, and spells were flying from behind her, hitting the snake's gory eye sockets, driving it back. She choked, tasting hot blood on her lips. It hurt so bad, so bad. She stood, arms flung out, agony coursing through her, her only thought to keep standing, to block the snake. But the pain.

"Fawkes!" Harry screamed, and the Phoenix grabbed Harry by the robes, flying him above the snake and dropping him. Ginny watched Harry fall, spinning to slice the head of the basilisk in two, and she let herself fall with him.

"Ginny!" Draco fell beside her, yanking the fang from her chest. The locket smoke, and he snatched it. She saw it flair with hot, green fire around his hand, but he threw it away without looking. "Ginny!"

"Dra—co," her voice broke, and hot blood coursed over her chin.

"Ginny!" Harry was suddenly on her other side, his voice raw.

"Brother," she whispered, trying to touch his face but convulsing when a wave of pain washed over her again. Draco squeezed her hand. "Draco. I—would have chosen—you."

The void rose up around her, and she couldn't hear them yelling anymore. The pain began to fade, and relief settled her. Death seemed like such sweet rest. She wasn't even scared anymore.

sssssssssssssss

"Gentiana, you marvelous child." The hands were warm, motherly, petting her face, but the voice wasn't her mother. Ginny opened her eyes, and she was standing in a quiet field somewhere near the Burrow, a place she'd played with her brothers so many times. The world seemed softer around her, though. She turned her head, looking for the person attached to the hands on her face.

It was almost like looking in a mirror, a mirror that showed the future. The woman was older than her, but the same red cascade of hair, the same lips, the upper lip slightly too full and shaped like a recurved bow. The same smattering of freckles over the long, slim nose.

"You have Harry's eyes," Ginny said, surprised that she wasn't scared. The woman smiled, and a face that might have been average was suddenly transformed. She was _gorgeous._

"And you have your father's eyes, Gentiana," Lily Potter said gently.

"Am I dead?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Lily answered matter-of-factly.

"Will they be okay without me?"

"They could be. But they don't have to be," Lily answered. At Ginny's puzzled look, Lily gave her another smile. "You can go back. Right now, the Phoenix is working his magic for you. Your body is healing. You have a choice, though."

"I can go back?"

"Yes, but I want you to understand what you would be choosing. War is coming, my daughter. War as bad or worse as the one you lost me to. Darkness is going to eat the world, and you and Harry are at the heart of it."

"Will they die without me?"

"People will die regardless. If you go back, you will not be living in a happy world. You will experience a lifetime of pain in the next six years. You will lose people you love dearly."

"And if I stay?"

"If you choose to go on to the afterlife, the outcome of the war is the same."

"Do we win?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Right. I have one more question." Lily arched a brow. "Did you have a choice? To come back?"

"No. I was given a different choice, my daughter. Have you decided? The time for choosing is passing."

"Yes. I'm going back."

"I thought so." Lily pulled her into a tight hug. "You are growing into a more amazing person than any mother could ever hope for. I hope you and Harry know just how loved you are."

"How could we not? You gave your whole life for us," Ginny said, breathing in the scent of this woman, and finding somehow, it was familiar. Like a memory of a memory.

"You've done the same for the young Malfoy boy. I would not question your choice, daughter, but I will leave you with a warning. He has a darkness inside him, fed to him with his mother's milk. He fights it, but not everybody can win against what's in their heart."

With a final warm embrace, Ginny felt this soft place fading away. Cold began to seep into her body. She blinked, her eyelids feeling sanding, and the darkness of the chamber came to her, two faces hovering above her with identical worried expressions haunting them.

"Ginny!" they shouted at the same time. She sat up gingerly, her middle feeling tender. She looked down, and a bloody hole in her robes was the only evidence of the ordeal she'd gone through. Beneath it, perfect pink skin showed.

"I—I'm okay," she breathed.

 **Epilogue: Year One**

After the Headmaster and the Heads of Houses had blasted their way into the chamber, far too late to be really useful, the children were placed in the hospital wing.

Anastasia didn't make it. Her soul had been sapped all year by the locket with the piece of Voldemort in it. Ginny felt weak, but was fairly unharmed, thanks to Fawkes's tears. Draco and Harry were both treated for broken bones and scrapes. Lockhart babbled in a corner, having used Ron's broken wand and it backfiring on him spectacularly. Ron and Fiona had guarded him when the tunnel collapsed, Harry on the other side. Draco had left them to find another way around, which he'd obviously been successful at.

The end of year feast was even more exciting as the petrified students had been released from the hospital wing finally. The train ride home was boisterous, but Ginny took the time to write in Tom's diary.

 _He's going to keep trying,_ Tom wrote, after Ginny had filled him in. She wasn't sure if she trusted him, subconsciously worried that he might have the ability to sap her soul like the locket had.

 _I know. It's going to be war, Tom. I'm scared._

 _I will do what I can to help. There are books, spells, you will need to practice dueling and warding and defense… And, Ginny, make allies. You all need them. Salazar is more powerful than anything you can imagine._

 _I know, Tom. He was a shadow of a true wizard and still his power choked the room._

 _I am just a book, Ginny, but I'll be your ally if you let me._

 _I know, Tom. I know._

She closed the diary and stuffed it in a large pocket inside her robes. Draco plopped down beside her with an arm full of treats. She grabbed a chocolate frog. He hadn't brought up the chamber since they'd gotten out alive, but it seemed it was an undercurrent to every conversation. And he seemed to hover a bit more than he had before, but she didn't mind.

"I'll write you. Can I buy you an owl?" he asked. She nodded.

"Can we arrange a visit? Maybe for all of us?"

"Only if we can arrange one for just us," he said, laughing. She laughed with him. It was no secret that, though they had bonded with the shared experience of nearly dying together, Draco and Harry still weren't fast friends. They just seemed to set each other's nerves on end, somehow.

The train pulled into the station, and everyone piled out. Draco's parents stood at one end of the platform, and hers at the other. She shuffled her feet, not sure how to say goodbye, but he grabbed her hand and bowed over it. It was so ridiculously formal that she giggled, but the easy kiss he placed in her palm burned hot under his cool lips.

"I'll write," he said, and left her.

Hugs were shared all around between Harry, Hermione, Fiona, and the Weasleys, before everyone went their separate ways. Waving goodbye to her friends, Ginny turned to her mother. Molly looked her over once, her eyes overly shiny, before dragging her into a tight hug. The arms, comforting and loving, were all Molly, but Ginny thought she caught the scent of another ghosting under the breeze.

It would be a good summer.

 **AN: There it is. Year One is done! We've got options here. We can keep going, and do all of Ginny's school years in one long story, broken up into parts. Or I can start fresh for each year. I haven't decided yet. Thanks to all who are following and favoriting my story! I hope you guys are sincerely enjoying it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money from my writing.**


End file.
